On the wings of a bird
by Scarlet Lupin
Summary: Dove white is new to beacon and hiding things, when she transferred to beacon she wanted adventure and she will get it in spades as she helps team RWBY through the challenges ahead. How will team RWBY react as they slowly unravel Dove's story, and the past that is trying to catch up with her. (Dove is from the danish fairy tale 'The White Dove' yeah I know I have no imagination)
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN RWBY, WISH I DID BUT I DONT SO ENJOY.**

* * *

"Okay class we have a new student, and we decided it would be more interesting to introduce her through a fight so do I have any volunteers for welcoming our newest student?"

Ruby practically bounced out of her seat with excitement as she flung her arm into the air waving it wildly, as if she wasn't the only person with their hand raised.

"Okay Ruby down you come then"

Jumping to her feet she practically ran down the stairs to the stage, reaching the edge of the ring just as the doors opened and a girl dressed all in black and white glided in. The girl wore a white cloak the main body of which seemed to be covered in feathers while the top and the hood was a plain white cloth, she wore a plain black cropped vest and tight black pants tucked into knee high black leather boots, the other noticeable thing about her was the large staff she carried it was about the same height as her and had a small glass ball at the top as well as long coloured swirls twisting up the shaft of the staff.

Everyone watched as she approached the stage stepping up she pushed the hood back revealing a pretty heart shaped face with eire glowing mismatched eyes one was a very pale silver while the other was such a dark grey it was almost black, and her hair was a mass of thick raven coloured curls although a single strand that fell in the almost black eye was a shocking white. Nodding to the teacher who said "Everyone this is Dove White, Dove this is Ruby Rose and she will be your opponent in your first fight. Whenever you both are ready you may begin"

Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and it formed into its scythe form, laughter startled Ruby into to looking at Dove and she saw her almost doubled over in laughter, "You think my weapon is funny?!"

Shaking her head slightly Dove sucked in great lungfuls of air and managed to wheeze out "Not funny just the irony"

"What irony?"

Straitening up though her face was flushed and her shoulders still shook slightly she lifted her staff and brought it down hard and from the top end of the staff a long curved blade extended forming into an impressive looking scythe.

"Oh we have the same weapon, I can kind of see why that is funny now." A small giggle escaped her. "Right now lets get down to the fight, we can talk more and exchange scythe tips after if you want."

Nodding Dove dropped into a ready position, Ruby mimicking her. The computer system counted down from three then announced 'fight' shooting forwards sparks flew as the two scythes clashed, spinning away and swinging her scythe in a wide arc Dove lunged forwards again, and again and again. The pair clashed repeatedly but the matched weapons meant it was hard to score any hits.

Finally deciding enough was enough Ruby folded her scythe turning it into a huge gun and firing at Dove, who was forced to arc backwards turning the near fall into a neat walk over. Flicking the scythe it turned into a staff again, launching from her crouched position she swung the staff and as she did it all the long colourful channels seem to swirl to life glowing brightly. The light gathered at the ball at the top of the staff and at the peek of her swing the staff shot off multiple brilliantly coloured beams of light which seemed to slow at the top of there arc and as dove lifted one arm and swung it down towards ruby they all dropped falling before seeming to gain direction again and shot straight towards Ruby. Moving so fast she seemed to blur Ruby sprinted out of the target range of the light and as she stopped expecting to see the light hit the ground and blow up, she was astounded to see Dove spin throwing both her arms out towards Ruby and as she did the lights swerved to follow her direction once again on course to collide with her. Moving again to avoid the lights a brief game of cat and mouse ensued ending with Dove's lights slamming into Ruby and sending her flying, the power of the shot was clear to see as after one hit most fights would continue but that one hit from Doves staff dropped Ruby's aura into the danger zone.

Shocked and surprised applause drifted around the room, although no one really seemed to know what to say. The teacher approached and said "thank you Dove and thank you Ruby, why don't both of you go and take a seat and we will begin with our scheduled sparing both of you shall be exempt today as you have already fought."

Dove pov

As soon as the teacher was done speaking I walked over to Ruby and held out a hand for her to take, when her hand grasped mine I realised just how tiny she really was. Pulling her to her feet I smiled and said "so how would you like to trade scythe tips now?"

Laughing lightly she said "Sure, you can sit with me and my team" trailing after her as she led the way to her seat, I watched the crowd as they murmured amongst them selves snorting and shaking my head at some of the things I heard. "Whats so funny?"

Smiling I said "Half the class are trying to guess what my semblance and the other is coming up with reasons for why i'm transferring into the school so late."

"Why are you transferring into the school so late?"

Smirking I said "I got kicked out of the last one"

"Wha...how? what did you do?"

Biting my lip I said "I may have destroyed half the school in a fight with a rival"

"Oh my gosh that is awesome, you are gonna love my sister Yang"

When we reached the group I took note of the members, there was a stiff looking girl with white hair and bluish silver eyes, a warm looking girl with waist length yellow hair, and finally a quiet black haired girl. I barely had to look at the dark haired girl to know she was Faunus, cat probably I could feel the tingle of familiarity on her. Apparently she could too as she blinked at me and then seemed to search me for my identifying feature, little did she know it was right in front of her, no one ever saw the huge white wings draped across my back posing as a cloak.

Smiling I attached names to faces as Ruby introduced them, stiff white girl was Weiss, warm yellow girl was her sister Yang, and the dark haired Faunus was Blake. shooting them all a warm smile I said "I would introduce my self but you all already know my name, but it is nice to meet all of you"

"Yes its nice to meet you too Dove" Weiss sounded as stiff and formal as she looked.

Yang and Blake both just nodded to me before returning to their quiet conversation.

Nodding back I took a seat next to Ruby and smiled as we started trading scythe information, like care and sharpening tips and also chatting about how she wields Crescent Rose compared to me and Harvest Cloud (her weapons name).

I just caught Blake whisper to Yang "She is Faunus" and saw Yangs surprised expression

Yang responded by whispering back "How can you tell? I can't see anything different about her"

"Like is drawn to like, I can feel it"

"Oh...how do you think she is hiding her trait"

Shrugging slightly Blake replied "Not all are immediately apparent, she will tell us when she wants to"

Frowning I turned my attention back to Ruby just in time to catch her telling me the lesson was over and we need to go, nodding I stood and followed to group to the lunch hall.


	2. Chapter 2

I was told I could room with team RWBY until they sorted out where I was going to end up and on what team and then I could room with them, but for now as they had seemed to taken a likening to me I was stuck with them. Peering around the room I blinked at the unorthodox bunk beds, poking one I was concerned by how it swayed slightly. "Don't worry I'm sure Blake or Weiss will let you take a bottom bunk or you could sleep on the floor I suppose.."

Cutting Ruby off before she got rambling I said "don't worry its quite fine I brought my own arrangements I don't really like beds that much" reaching into my bag I pulled out my soft blue hammock. Dropping my bag on the floor I pushed a desk into the corner of the room and scrambled up onto it and quickly strung up my bed to be, yanking viscously on the hammock I tested to see how well anchored it was, it did even twitch. Grinning I hoped of the desk and pushed it back into place.

Grabbing my bag I pulled out a pillow and a cushion and chucked them up onto the bed and then I dug around bit more until I found some pj's, staring at the simple cotton vest and shorts. Mentally shrugging I headed for the attached bathroom, once in I locked the door and set about disrobing as quickly as possible. Starting with my hood which I pulled of and hung up so I could it back on before I left, I next went about unfastening the bra like clasp of my vest after which I let the top drop to the floor which was swiftly followed by my boots and trousers. Pulling on the grey cotton shorts that had little white dots on I frowned at the scars that littered my left leg, made up of multiple long and irregular dashes the scar was from the bite of a particularly large alpha and ran from the middle of my thigh to the bottom of my calf muscle. Shaking my memories off I pulled on the matching top that had the same pattern but with the colours inverted.

Nodding to my self I brushed my teeth and then pulled my hood back on, shuffling my wings so they once again looked like a cloak I pushed the door open and was about to head for my bed when I saw we had guests. There were four of them, two boys and two girls. I was surprised that I recognised the bond guy I saw him a couple of times in the village I lived in, camping with his family.

"Oh good your back, Dove this is Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren they are team JNPR."

Nodding I said "Cool, um what are they doing in here?"

The pink haired one who had beamed when Ruby said Nora, bounced excitedly as she practically shrieked "We are here to welcome you to beacon. WELCOME TO BEACON!"

Cringing slightly I said "Thanks, uh Nora right?"

"Yes, its great to meet you. Your fight with Ruby was awesome to watch you guys are nearly evenly matched"

Shrugging slightly I said "yeah it was a fun match, I've only ever fought one other person with a scythe and they aren't a common weapon of choice"

"Uh what happened to your leg?" Jaune said then flushing and clapping a hand over his mouth nearly as soon as the words left his mouth and mumbled "i'm so sorry that was incentive you don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

Shrugging I said "grim" and left it at that "it was nice to meet you team JNPR, but I'm gonna go to bed its been a long day"

"Oh of course, good night then Miss White"

Smiling at the slightly stiff tone to the red head I waved her off and said "Dove is fine, as long as I can call you Pyrrha and not Miss Nikos."

Her smile was genuine and her tone was slightly warmer when she said "of course Dove."

Nodding I turned and walked to the corner of the room, crouching I launched myself upwards snagging the edge of my hammock I swung myself into my bed and grinned at the side to side swinging motion my arrival in bed created.

"Oh my gosh I want a hammock they look soooooooo fun, can I Ren? can I?"

"Nora you already have a bed"

"Yeah but Ren..." the voices faded as they left the room. sighing I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

xxx

* * *

xxx

A whole week had passed and they still didn't know where they were going to put me, sighing I wandered the school grounds looking for something to do, being a weekend there were no classes and I was severely bored.

A loud BOOM had me turning to face the main courtyard of the school, curiosity piqued I ambled in that direction, various other sounds reached me and I deduced it was a fight. When I stepped into the court yard I was just in time to see a white haired woman who looked like a slightly older version of Weiss, stride out of the court yard in a strop looking beyond pissed trailed by general ironwood and Glynda. Peering around a student I tried to see who she had been fighting with and that is when I saw Qrow. I hadn't seen him since the last time he came by the village which had been months ago and now he shows up here. Grinning I was about to run over and say 'hi' when Ruby bounded over and shouted "Uncle Qrow"

Blinking I was trying to process 'Uncle Qrow' when Ozpin said "Qrow we will be meeting to discuss this in my office in a minute, do not be late" and then he followed the others. Weiss walked over and said something to Ruby probably complaining about, who I assume to be her older sister, getting her ass kicked.

Rolling my eyes I lingered letting people wander away slowly and when there was just Ruby, Weiss and Qrow left I tapped the end of my staff lightly on the ground a couple of times. Smiling when Qrow whipped round to stare at me, quirking an eyebrow I said "hello"

Ruby dropped from her place clinging to Qrow's arm and said "Oh I should introduce you, Dove this is my Uncle Qrow, he uses a scythe too. Qrow this is my new temporary room mate Dove"

Smiling I said "we've met"

Qrow nodded and said "what you do'in here feathers?"

Grinning I said "got kicked out of my old school cos I blew up half the school in a fight with Shaph after I found my semblance. humph bunch of push overs and far to little action out there so thought I would come here for some real fights."

Chuckling he said "that bad huh, how many raids since I was last there?"

"Ugh one! I'm not even joking it was so boring after you left, so I thought at least at beacon I can spar and stuff with out having to hold back completely. You know be a kid make friends, fan girl over cool weapons all that normal jazz, no body in Shion ever wanted to do anything interesting."

Snorting he said "yeah good one, when have you ever been normal?"

Rolling my eyes I said "I can be normal if I want. I made friends didn't I?"

"Do they know about...you know?"

Sighing I said "sort of?"

Finally seeming to gain back her speech function Ruby said "you know each other?"

Rolling my eyes I said "yeah me and Qrow go way back, he taught me everything I know, including how to hold my drink"

Flashing Qrow a huge grin when Ruby turned to face him with accusing eyes "you taught her how to fight too?"

"Uh, yeah I did kiddo, she kinda reminded me of you and well yeah."

Huffing slightly she turned to study me, shifting under her intense stare, she suddenly declared "I approve, I like Dove and she is a good fighter. Better than me" the last bit seemed almost bitter, choosing not to brooch a clearly touchy subject I decided to change the subject.

Turning to Qrow I raised an eyebrow and said "want to go a few rounds?"

Rocking back and forwards slightly he said "well I have a meeting I'm supposed to be getting to soon..." grinning I was already walking towards the building that housed the sparing ring when continued "...so yeah just one match and then I'll go to the stupid meeting"

Ruby and Weiss trailed along obviously curios, when we entered the building the ring was empty and I bounced up to the stage and said "come on old man, lets go, some time this century"

Rolling his eyes he unsheathed his sword and with a flick it whired to life turning it into its scythe form, grinning I left my weapon as a staff and got into a ready position. Several long moments passed in silence with both of us waiting patiently for an opening, circling slowly. Lunging forwards I swiped at his legs and he jumped slashing at me, diving out of the way I rolled to my feet and had to bring my staff up quickly to block the next swing I could feel coming. Twisting out of the lock I managed to get a glancing blow across Qrow's shoulders and he staggered slightly, quickly pressing the advantage I swung again catching him in the chest and launching him across the room. Flipping mid air he slammed his scythe into the ground to prevent himself going any further, his momentum dragged him back a few more feet digging a huge gouge in the stage.

Slamming my staff down hard I activated my weapons scythe form swinging the razor sharp blade at his head I was unsurprised when he dogged. My momentum carried me forwards and I rolled to my feet scooping up a small piece of rubble as I went. Clenching my fist I felt my aura spike as I called on my semblance, a faint humming was emanating from my fist. Hurling the rock from my closed fist it whizzed through the air at a hugely accelerated speed and collided with Qrow's stomach and then exploded on contact.

Grinning I watched as Qrow staggered to his feet "damn kid you've gotten better since we last fought, that rock thing's new."

Rolling my eyes I said "yeah that is the point of going to a school that specialises in combat training."

The fight continued Qrow actually got a few hits in and I spent a long time dodging bullets, and then I finally got an opportunity to snap the scythe blade back in returning the weapon to its staff form and then had to quickly use the shaft to block a strike of Qrow's sword. Concentrating I used my semblance to activate the power of the staff. The colours on the shaft swirled to life and Qrow scrambled to get a hit in, sensing that after the lights were out it would be game over. He probably assumed it was going to be a larger scale of the rock thing, which was close but not quite right. I grimaced as I had to dodge Qrow's attacks while my staff charged and then finally it launched the glowing lights and I grinned at Qrow's horrified face, "game over" I murmured pointing right at Qrow I watched amused as he tried his best to evade the lights but eventually they caught up to him, launching him across the stage.

Once I had confirmed Qrow's aura had been depleted I let out a little squeal of happiness and started dancing around the stage. Thunderous applause had my head snapping up. I was surrounded, the whole room had filled up while I had been engrossed in the battle. It looked like half the school had turned up. Swallowing I spotted Ruby standing right at the edge of the stage. Mouthing 'dorm room' I bolted, leaving Qrow to deal with the people.


	3. Chapter 3

The door to the room slammed open and I flinched, peering over the edge of my hammock I could see the whole of team RWBY standing in the doorway, "...and she was all like 'game over' and then BOOM, uncle Qrow got his butt handed to him. It was so awesome!" I watched fascinated as Ruby's hands flew around as she spoke emphasising points with huge gestures. The door slammed shut behind them making another loud bang.

"Hello"

"Hey, how did you do that...that thing with the rock?"

Coughing slightly I said "uh my semblance"

"Your semblance is making things explode?" Weiss didn't look all that impressed.

Yang snorted and said "I think Nora will love you even more when she finds that out"

Frowning I said "uh no not exactly"

"Well what is it then?"

Scowling slightly I said "its easier to show you"

"You're not to explode things in our room are you?" Weiss didn't sound worried more like appalled.

Snorting I said "no, just watch"

Breathing deeply I forced my shoulders to relax slightly and concentrated on my semblance and what I wanted it to do, a faint tingle in my finger tips had me opening my eyes and I saw the shimmering green dust coating my fingers. Smiling I rotated my index finger in a circle and a small cyclone formed just in front of my hand.

"Wait how do you make stuff explode using wind?"

Sighing I rolled of my hammock landing lightly on the balls of my feet, showing them the green dust on my hands, "so you were using dust? I don't see how this is telling us what your semblance is?"

Scowling at Weiss I brushed my hands together re absorbing the excess dust, standing right in front of them I decided on red dust next careful not to make too much, the dust coated my hands and with a snap of my fingers a brilliant flame exploded at my finger tips.

Next was lightning this caused short arcs of electricity to snap between my hands hissing and crackling almost angrily, the next dust I used created shimmering ice crystals that floated in the air. Studying them all to see if the message had gotten across yet I noted Ruby looked shocked, Blake looked stunned and Yang and Weiss both still looked confused, realising I had to spell it out for them I said "my semblance means I can create and command dust, it literally pours from my finger tips."

Weiss was staring at my hands "do you have any idea... you could put my whole family out of business!"

Rolling my eyes I said "why do you think I tend to avoid advertising it, I don't want to use my semblance like that, but selfish people would try and force me so I hide it. I am trusting you not to blab about this to people. I mainly use it to refill my weapon as that light shot uses a lot of dust and sometimes to make stuff explode and if people ask I usually just let them assume I can make stuff explode. but I..." shaking my head I trailed off turning to stare out of the window.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that you would try to put my family out of business it just shocked me I guess, I've never heard of people being able to make dust as their semblance."

"Yeah me neither, is that what Qrow meant when he said you've never been normal?"

Sighing I said "yeah something like that"

Turning I exited the dorm room and started walking no real destination in mind just trying to get rid of some of the twitchiness I was feeling.

xxxxxx

Staring up at the sky I watched the clouds drifting by wishing I was up there, playing in the sky enjoying the tugging of the wind on my wings.

Sighing again I was started when Blake plopped down next to me and said "that sounded like the sigh of someone who is missing something..." peering down at me she added "...or someone?"

Snorting I said "just miss home, it is sadly not any less dull around here than it was back home now no one will spar with me"

"Why won't any one spar with you?"

Rolling my eyes I said "the fight with Qrow..."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry I missed that it sounds like it was an impressive fight"

"It was the first time I managed to beat him."

We fell into companionable silence until Blake said "what kind of Faunus are you?"

Sighing I mourned the loss of a peaceful afternoon, "why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you want to know? Will it change anything?"

"Well no, but i'm curios mostly because i can't see your trait at all"

Sighing I said "I'm part bird"

I waited for her to get the connection to my 'feather cloak' but apparently it wasn't that obvious to her, sighing slightly I stood and held out a hand to her. Ignoring her confused expression I hauled her to her feet and started walking, I continued to ignore her questions till we were well out of sight of any of the students then I released her arm and turned to face her. Watching her intently I repeated "I'm part bird" before tugging my hood off and lifting my wings so they speak out in an intimidating show of size.

Blake gasped stumbling back slightly as she stared at the huge white wings spread before her, slowly approaching again she reached out and ran a hand along the pinion feathers. Her expression of shock gradually changing to one of awe, then her head snapped up and she said "they have been on show this whole time"

Grinning at her indignant tone I said "yep, no one ever looks for what is right in front of them"

Shaking her head slowly she said "you are an evil genius"

Smiling wider I said nothing. Closing my wings I pulled my hood back on and straightened some of the feathers that had been nudged out of place.

"You know now that I know it is kinda obvious as well as the fact I should have guessed you were part bird from your behaviour, you love high places and you love when the canteen has anything berry related specifically blueberries, and you are always fiddling with your hair, like you were preening.

Flushing at the last one because no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't help the fiddling, that one bit of white hair drove me mad. "Okay so you know now so no blabbing, not even to Yang. yes I know she already knows I'm a Faunus I heard you two talking the first day I got here"

"Oh uh you heard that?"

"Yes, I have good hearing"

"Sorry"

"No problem I've been puzzling through what you are and I'm going to assume a cat"

"Yeah, how did you..."

Grinning I cut in "and you hide your ears under the bow right?"

I was practically bouncing with glee at the idea of finally having my theory proved right "yeah how did you..."

"Well I figured you were cat based mostly of your love of tuna and the fact you nap a lot and your kinda moody sometimes and then since I couldn't see a tail I assumed that had to be either ears or claws and because you always wear the bow I figure you might be hiding ears under there."

"Wow, wait do you really think I'm really moody?"

Laughing at her scowl I darted away laughing as she chased after me, insulting me in various different and colourful terms. Sometimes there were based of my bird side or sometimes she used insults typically found on a school playground. Laughter rang around the courtyard and I was completely absorbed in our fun so I was oblivious to the eyes that tracked us as we mock fought and insulted each other, grinning all the while.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time I got back to the dorm rooms we found Ruby and Yang playing video games and talking quietly, stepping into the room I froze. Staring at Blake's bed there was a small black lump on the bed, "please tell me that isn't..."the small black lump moved when I spoke lifting its head to stare at me, "...a DOG!" Scrambling across the room to the corner my bed was in I launched myself onto high ground and peered down in terror at the small barking monstrosity.

"Uh Dove?"

"Ruby, what is that...that thing doing in here?"

"Dove that is Zwei, our dog"

"No, you don't have a dog, I would have seen him."

"Yeah we do, he even went on a mission with us once"

"Oh yeah where has he been for the last week then?"

"Oh well he sort of roams around, comes and goes as he pleases really, come on Dove come down he isn't that bad"

"No! I am not going any where near that thing! I am going to stay right here till he leaves"

"You might be there a while, what happens when you need to go to the toilet?"

"I will...uh...I...stop it I don't know I will get him to leave somehow."

"Oh and how are you going to do that?"

Lifting my hands I concentrated and a shimmering silvery coloured dust drifted from my hands condensing into little floating lights, guiding the light to the open door I waited patiently for Zwei to follow them. When he did I then used green dust to form a small gust of wind which caused the to door slam shut behind him, bouncing from my bed I shouted "haha there that is how you de-dogify a room"

xxx

* * *

xxx

I was wondering the school again ambling aimlessly down random corridors greeting anyone I recognised when I heard it. Pausing at the end of the empty corridor I listened intently '...at do you mean they are both here?' 'I mean both Qrow and his daughter are here at the school' 'Do they know?' 'No neither are aware of their relationship to each other' 'It has to remain that way, if he realised he actually has a child he could ruin the whole plan by suddenly getting more paranoid and not dying when he is supposed to.' 'And the child?' 'She can not know either if she knew she would try to foster a relationship that can not exist or else Qrow might actually stand a chance.'

Needing to know who was plotting against Qrow I peeked around the edge of the corridor and stared for a moment startled, backing away slowly I got the hell out of that corridor as quickly as possible, I had to tell Qrow what I heard.

xxxxxx

I found Qrow outside standing next to the fountain, drinking, again. "QROW!"

Spinning around he frowned at me "hey feathers what's got your wings in a bunch?"

"I...I...corridor...people...you...a...plan...daughter..."

"Feathers take a deep breath and slow down" waiting for me to comply before continuing "now tell me what is wrong"

"I was walking and I went down this corridor and I heard cinder talking to this weird looking lady, they were talking about you. Apparently you have a daughter and they are planning to k...k...ki...kill you"

"I..i have a kid?"

Sighing "yeah but seriously that is what you take from that not the fact you are being targeted for an assassination attempt?"

"Someone is always trying to off me, but a kid...I wonder..." suddenly he was peering at me studying my face from several different angles "who was your mom I don't think you ever mentioned her before"

Frowning I said "I never knew her, I've found out her name was Cygne and that she was also a bird Faunus and that her trait was the same as mine but other than that not much. Why?"

"Did she have red hair?"

"Yeah I have a picture actually, here" turning my scroll to face him I showed him the image of my mother standing next to her friend when she was youger her wings we smaller and slightly more grey than white compared to mine but the similarities where unmistakeable.

"Oh, I think I know who my kid is"

"Huh" what on earth did that have to do with my mother, "Oh. You mean your my..."

"Yeah kido, it would appear I am your dad. Wow I was not expecting this today"

"But you would expect this another day"

Shrugging slightly he muttered "I slept around a lot"

Snorting I said "only you Qrow, or should I call you dad now?" grinning impishly at him

"Why you little...don't you dare!"

Skipping away slightly I said "dad, da, papa, pops, father, daddy I could go on any you have a preference to?"

"How about if you call me any of those I will start calling you little chick"

"Wha...you wouldn't"

"Try me, chick"

Scowling at him I said "you are no fun Qrow"

"Sure I am, your just not seeing it little chick"

"Why are you still calling me that?"

"Cos I like it"

"I hate you"

"No you don't"

"Bite me. Ow I didn't mean literally you freak"

Punching him I took off across the courtyard squealing when he started chasing me.

Several hours later we were both stretched out on the roof of the sparing building, rolling over to face Qrow I said "what are we going to do about the plot to kill you?"

"You are not going to do anything, I will tell Ozpin and I will be extra careful about taking candy from strangers. Now off with you don't you have a fight tomorrow or something?"

Snorting I muttered "or something" as I dropped of the roof and made my way back to the dorm rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

If Cinder was in on this plan to kill my dad I had to assume so were Emerald and Mercury, so I was no longer so friendly with the strange trio. I was pretty sure they hadn't noticed a massive change in attitude from me, I just tended to brush of their requests to spar saying I was busy or had plans to spar with someone else. so when Yang's match turned out to be against Mercury I was nervous, as the match progressed I relaxed slightly it all seemed like a normal match to me, and I was cheering along with the rest of team RWBY when yang won.

Frowning I saw Yang's head tilt like she heard something and then she spun around and I saw a flicker of something of her face, usually the look she got when somebody did something stupid like attack her when she was in the groove. I watched Mercury like a hawk but he didn't do anything and then she punched mercury straight in the leg, he didn't even say anything from what I could see, it was totally unprovoked and it seemed like she did some real damage. Emerald ran onto the stage and started winding the crowd up and fretting over Mercury, I watched her as they left and I saw the tiny smug smirk she shot yang before they left. Something was up with that and I was going to find out what!

While the rest of team RWBY tried to comfort Yang I was stretched out in my hammock, hacking into every computer system I could get into looking for information on Emerald, Mercury and Cinder. Several search results came back on Emerald showing she was wanted in several places for thievery, and it made note that she was capable of making people see what she wanted them to. Humming I said "hey guys?"

"What is it Dove?" Ruby was clearly not in the mood to be dealing with anything other than her possibly crazy sister,

"Well I think I know why nobody else saw what Yang saw"

"What?" now I had everyone's attention

"Emerald"

"What does emerald have to do with what I saw? I wasn't fighting her"

"Well it says here" lifting and wiggling my scroll for emphasis "that Emerald is capable of making single person hallucinations and she is wanted in various places for thievery"

"Wha...are you saying she made me see Mercury attack me when he didn't?"

"That is exactly what I am saying"

"But why would she get one of her team mates injured like that?"

"Maybe she wants you disqualified, although its not as much of a risk as you think, Mercury's leg can be replaced if need be, both his legs are robotic apparently" I continued reading becoming more and more intrigued the more I read on, and as I did I was beginning to think this whole plot was a lot bigger than getting Yang disqualified or even an assassination attempt on Qrow.

"We should tell people about them they need to be warned"

"Yeah, Emeralds ability actually makes sense as Coco swore she saw Yatsuhasti in the forest even though he had already been knocked out. They are just passing it off as stress induced hallucination, but if it is in actual fact Emerald's semblance then that would make much more logical sense, and I agree that we should warn people about this, Emerald's semblance is a dangerous one."

I was slightly surprised I think that was the most Blake had ever said in one go to me or anyone else for that matter, she wasn't normally one for long speeches. "Uh yeah and that's good uh who do we warn first?"

"Well naturally we should inform the authorities, however in this situation I don't think we will be believed, they will just think we are trying to defend Yang and wont listen to what we have to say" Weiss made a very good point.

"Okay so who do we tell?"

xxx

* * *

xxx

"So you are telling me that Emerald can make illusions and Mercury has metal legs? It sounds kind of crazy"

"Jaune its not that improbable I already knew Mercury had a metal foot, I can manipulate metal remember, I moved it once in a fight. I didn't really think about it at the time but I wouldn't have been surprised to find out more of his leg was metal what with the way he runs and jumps"

"I guess Pyrrha I just don't know making illusions, if it was Emerald making Yang see things why would she intentionally get her own team mate injured?"

"We aren't really sure our selves but we think it has to be bigger than just getting Yang disqualified"

"...the fall maiden..."

"Pyrrha?"

"I...I have to go, I'm sorry" and then she was gone, tearing out of the room like her life depended on it.

There was a long moment of silence and then Ren spoke up "I believe you, we will be careful the next time we see Emerald"

Deciding this was probably as good as it was going to get we parted ways to go and find Coco and tell her she wasn't crazy.

xxx

* * *

xxx

Having told Coco she wasn't crazy we had moved on to tentatively trying to explain this to some adults, we figured starting with Qrow might be out best shot.

"Qrow, we know what happened to Yang"

"Huh? what do you mean 'what happened to Yang?"

"Well Emerald's semblance is making single person hallucinations, and Yang is adamant about what she saw, it happened to Coco too."

"And how do you even know what Emerald's semblance is?"

Coughing slightly I said "well I may have hacked the internet and found out she is wanted in various regions for thievery and Mercury is the son of a famous assassin, and Cinder has close ties with white fang"

"What?"

"You heard what I said.." choking as I cut of the last bit as I had been about to say 'dad' at the end.

"What do they look like?"

Lifting my scroll with a picture of Cinder's group,

Qrow's expression went from one of an adult humouring a kid to one of shocked understanding, "shit, they are the ones responsible for Amber's condition"


	6. Chapter 6

Team RWBY and I were trying very hard to keep up with Qrow however, despite being drunk he was moving at a quick pace which made it easier said than done. We managed to catch up when he had to wait for the elevator scrambling to get in we all waited to get to the right floor. Closing my eyes I tried to picture myself outside but being squished between Weiss and Ruby made that hard, I could feel my heart rate and breathing picking up.

Swallowing I started counting slowly to one hundred refusing to have a panic attack in the lift with every one here to see, I was half way through my second round of counting when I finally felt relaxed enough to open my eyes and was just in time to see the lift doors open. Hurrying out with everyone I realised we were in Ozpin's office and Pyrrha was already there.

It didn't take me long to realise we were missing some key information that was the reason for the adults panic, Ozpin turned to look at me as he spoke "you are the one who found this information correct?"

"Yes"

"Is there anything else? Any other information about Cinder and her team that could be useful?"

Thinking for a minute I said "well there is the woman Cinder answers to"

"Someone is in charge of Cinder? Who is this woman?"

Shrugging slightly I said "I don't know her name, but she looked creepy. She had like really pale skin and blackish veins that were visible and she had like white hair all done in these bun things."

Again I felt like I was missing something as Qrow and Ozpin shared a meaningful look "it can't be Oz, she was supposed to be dead"

"Qrow I can't think of any other explanation for this, can you?"

"No, but..."

"Qrow Salem is back"

Needing to know what was going on I cut in "who is Salem?"

"Some one very bad"

Lifting one eyebrow I gave Qrow the look, the one that said 'really you expect to get away with telling me that and not explaining further'

"Kid she is bad news you don't want to be getting in her way, just stay out of this. You have done amazingly bringing this to our attention however I don't want any of you getting hurt so you need to stay out of this. It isn't your fight."

xxx

* * *

xxx

Swinging my scythe I took the head off another grim, flitting about the battle field I was trying to cull the number of grims but they just seemed to keep popping up continuously, it was exhausting.

So much for 'it's not your fight', Pyrrha's match had been a disaster and now there were grim in the city and we were being over run.

My scroll bleeping in my pocket dragged my focus away from the grim around me long enough to allow one of the grims to get a swipe in, leaving a long shallow gash across my ribs. Quickly dispatching the grim I answered my scroll with one hand, still killing grims with the other. "Dove here, better be urgent kinda in the middle of something"

"Dove, thank god you have an incoming grim,"

"Yeah, helpful Ruby, I have hundreds of incoming grim, thanks for the heads up"

"No Dove its huge, some kind of ultimate grim, and its heading right for beacon tower"

Cursing I said "right got it thank you Ruby, stay safe."

"Wait Dove do you need back up? Who is there with you?"

"I'm good! You guys stay together, watch each others backs. Dove out."

Slicing the head of another grim I shoved my scroll back into its pocket and continued fighting keeping half an eye out for this huge grim, it didn't take long for it to make an appearance. Gaping slightly I think huge was an understatement, absently cleaving a grim in two I tried to get a better view of the grim. Swearing I realised it was heading right for me, or more accurately the tower behind me. Scowling I muttered "oh hell no, you are not brining this down..."

Flinging a handful of green dust down I used the wind produced to launch myself into the air, at the peek of the jump I unfurled my wings flapping hard to gain altitude. Swooping up along side the mammoth monster I swung my scythe, and the blade bounced of the think scale like hide. Cursing I backed off, coming to land softly on the roof of the tower. Flicking the blade of the scythe back in I activated the staffs power, the colours swirled brilliantly glowing so bright it hurt my eyes slightly to look at it. Hurling the lights at the beast I was hoping it would at least do some damage but the lights didn't seem to do much of anything except irritate it apparently.

Swearing violently I yanked my scroll out only for it to be shot from my hands, yelping I spun and froze. Cinder was standing there looking distinctly terrifying what with the glowing fire surrounding her eyes, "shit"

"Crude but yes I would say that sums up your situation quite well."

I flicked a glance at my staff only to see the depressingly empty channels, no dust. I would have to refill it before I could get another shot of and that would take a minute to do, in which time I would probably be dead.

Slamming the staff end into the ground I decided right then, if I was going to die then I was going to go out fighting for all I was worth.

"Your going to fight aren't you?"

"Till my last breath"

"How noble"

Leaning out of the way of the arrow she shot of I said "well you know that is what us huntresses are all about, nobility and all that"

Another arrow shot which I also dodged, "I don't know why you fight, this school is a lost cause, you can't win. Its been over run, there are more than twice the number of grim as people here at the moment and that is including the white fang who are also fighting you."

Rolling out of the way of another arrow, I jumped to doge the one that followed close behind "yes well a funny fact about us good guys, the stronger the opposition the harder we fight"

"And yet you will all loose in the end" firing another arrow she followed it up with a huge fire ball, yelping I rolled away trying to avoid both the projectiles. I just about managed, I may now be sporting slightly singed clothes. Grimacing I starting fighting back, using my staff to deflect the arrows and not just dodging them. At the last second I clicked the scythe blade out and swung at Cinder. She avoided the blade and fired another arrow, lifting my scythe I let the arrow bounce harmlessly off the blade.

Only it didn't, it sort of dissolved and reformed on the other side. Twisting I tried to avoid the arrow but it was awkward at best and the arrow imbedded its self in my shoulder, gasping I fell back. I was dimly aware of hitting the ground but my mind seemed strangely distant.

Distantly I could hear voices and I managed to identify Ruby however the other I struggled with till I recognised the shouted "hold on little chick we're coming" and realised it was Qrow. Cracking one eye open I saw Cinder standing back near the edge of the tower grinning at the approaching forms of my father and my friend.

Cringing at the odd swelling sensation I felt inside myself, like a rising of power only I wasn't doing anything to warrant it.

Refusing to allow Cinder to hurt my family I willed myself to my feet, pain thrummed through my shoulder but I ignored it instead focusing on the sight of Qrow and Ruby hitching a ride on the back of a nevermore. Dropping onto the roof as Ruby hacked the wing of the grim, their feet had barely touched the ground before I was moving. Stopping in front of the pair I lifted and spread my wings using myself as a human shield, biting back a scream when I felt three arrows hit simultaneously across the middle of my back. The next arrow was the one that did it, it pierced straight through the centre of my back, right between my wings. arcing my back a shrill scream ripped from my throat, one I had no control over.

"DOVE! NO!"

Crumpling I hit the ground no longer able to hold my self up, I felt Qrow grasping my shoulders but his hands seemed to be less and less substantial. Blinking my eyes open I peered around and all I could see was green for a moment and then I could see past the green. I saw Ruby explode, not literally but she released a huge wave of white light that wiped out any grim it touched and when it touched Cinder I was pleased to see her form appear to disintegrate too. However the light left Qrow untouched, for which I was very grateful. When the light made contact with me I felt an irresistible tugging, relaxing and following the pulling I allowed the light to lead me away.

 **Qrow's pov (I know you've all been waiting for this)**

As we approached the top of beacon tower riding on the back of a nevermore I could see Dove sprawled on the ground with an arrow sticking out of her, from this distance I couldn't see where. Desperation had me joining Rubbing in calling out "hold on little chick we're coming"

I was so relieved to see her get up, 'she was alive' 'she was okay' kept spinning through my mind. As soon as we landed she was running towards us, although it looked more like very fast drunk staggering. When she reached us she threw her wings out, apparently not bothered by Ruby seeing. The way her body jolted told me she had taken at least one arrow for us and then I watched as she arced, her back almost bent double as she screamed. It was a horrible sound, high and shrill like a dying song bird. Lunging forwards as she collapsed I cradled as much of her on my lap as I could, clutching at her shoulders and practically demanding she stay and not die.

I was faintly aware of Ruby's shout "DOVE! NO!" and I saw Dove's eyes open briefly. when they did they were a solid green that faded slightly to a more normal shade, and then there was a bright wave of white light and when I could see properly I watched in horror as Doves body dissolved slowly into a pale green mist, that drifted away on the wake of the light wave Ruby had produced.

"Little chick..." a single tear slid down my cheek as I mourned the loss of my only child.


	7. Chapter 7

Watching from the shadows I allowed myself to smile as I watched Qrow turn looking over his shoulder again muttering about "..I swear I can feel their eyes on me"

Apparently I must have made a sound as I was suddenly faced with the sharp end of a scythe, flashing a wide grin at him I lifted my wooden staff. The only adornment on the wooden weapon was the twin silver rings that rattled at the top of the staff, twirling it skilfully I smiled as the rings clanked and rattled together.

Settling into a ready position I waited for him to come at me, he didn't disappoint. Qrow was alway rash especially when he was angry. Smacking his clumsy swing aside I tutted, he must be either really drunk or too blinded by rage to be thinking and fighting clearly, I would probably say the anger option as weirdly enough the more Qrow drank the better his fighting got, go figure. Bringing the staff up I whacked the back of his legs as he stumbled past me, letting out a senseless roar of rage he swung at me again. Ducking out of the way we continued to fight this way for a short time while I just drunk in the opportunity to see my father again. Swinging my arm I shot a blast of fire at him, which he barely managed to dodge. Closing my eyes I concentrated and I felt myself lift of the ground as a soft green aura pulsed around me, lifting my arms a huge barrage of vines shot out of the ground and wrapped them selves around Qrow. Opening my eyes I smiled at the sight of Qrow trussed up like a Christmas dinner turkey.

"Qrow Branwen," I had to admit I was shocked by how easily I had captured him, I would put his quick defeat down to him not being completely in his right mind because of grief. It affected everybody differently but with Qrow, it would seem his reaction was uncontrollable rage aimed at any available target as the one he wanted was already gone.

"How do you know who I am?" I watched him take me in scanning me from my worn brown leather boots to the top of my pale green cloaked head, he apparently deemed me not an immediate threat despite his position being at my mercy.

Smiling softly I said "how is team RWBY and JNPR holding up after the beacon attack?"

"How...why do you want to know about them? Who are you"

Sighing softly I said "you forget me so quickly," inclining my head I said "you may call me Spring"

Looking startled he said "you are the spring maiden?"

Rolling my eyes I said "don't sound so surprised I beat you didn't I?"

"Did you?" slashing his way free of the vines with his sword he stepped forwards sword levelled at my chest "now how do you know of team RWBY and JNPR?"

Now I knew why he didn't seem concerned when I first caught him, I hadn't disarmed him so he had used the opportunity of talking to me to get himself free. "I have a relative who was in the attack, they said they all fought bravely however he missed the end of the fight and couldn't tell me what happened"

"Pyrrha nearly didn't make it, but she is fine now. Everyone else took minor damage, Blake and Weiss two members of team RWBY have left, one for unknown reasons and the other for home. Ruby and Yang the remaining members of team RWBY have left with team JNPR to head to Mistral to hunt down more leads on the attackers."

"I see, do you know where about in Mistral?"

"No"

"I see, well it was lovely seeing you again Qrow but I must be going"

"Wait you can't go, your in danger. we have reason to believe that these people are going after all the maidens, they already have fall. I don't suppose you know where summer and winter are do you?"

Laughing lightly I said "we don't keep in touch I'm afraid and you needn't worry about my safety, I was trained by the best"

"I'm sure but still"

"I'm fine" to prevent him from insisting further I turned morphing into the form of a small white dove and flew away.

Missing the half shocked half hopeful look he shot at my back although I did catch the fait "Dove?"

xxx

* * *

xxx

Staring at my reflection I still couldn't get over my new look, the long unruly raven curls had smoothed out slightly, and the shocking white strand that fell in my eyes was now a bright pale green, and my wings. Once a solid white they were now more grey but with underlying pale green and pink highlights that somehow worked well with the overall look. I had changed up my outfit some so I now sported a long sleeved white crop top that had little pale pink designs around the cuffs, hemline and neckline. The top was paired with a pair of plain white leggings which were tucked into supple leather boots, that matched the double length belt that was wrapped around my waist twice. The belt housed several pouches for holding small items. Hanging from my shoulders was a long pale green cloak, the inside was grey with pale pink and green patterns on it to help my wings blend in.

Pulling the hood of my cloak up I exited the bathroom I had been hiding out in and headed in the direction of the bow of the ship, hoping to catch a glimpse of Mistral before we docked.

xxx

* * *

xxx

Slipping through the crowed city I was trying to find someone who might know where team JNPR and Yang and Ruby were, however everyone here seemed to be in some massive hurry to get somewhere.

Ducking between several people I managed to slip out of the crowd and pressed myself up against the side of a building, as I did I saw a huge plume of smoke rise up over the north side of the city. Appropriately accompanied by a loud BOOM. Sparing the huge pushing crowd one last look I launched myself skywards and started winging my way towards the scene of the explosion.

Nora, was standing in the middle of the crater she had made with the quickly dissolving form of a large grim under her boots and hammer, landing lightly I closed my wings and peered around at the destruction that had been caused "did you do this all by your self?" At my voice Nora whipped round and fired off several blasts, easily leaning out of the way I said "trigger happy much"

"Oh uh hey there, sorry bout that. What are you doing here?"

Shaking my head slightly I said "well heard a loud BOOM figured I would go investigate, I love a good explosion."

"Oh yeah, me too."

"Hey Nora who are you talking to?"

"Ruby this is uh...you know I don't think I caught your name?"

Giving a little half bow I said "you can call me Spring"

"Spring? Like the season?"

"Yeah like the season, by the way you wouldn't happen to be The Ruby Rose would you?"

"The Ruby Rose?"

"Yeah your kinda famous, what with what you did to that grim at beacon tower"

"Wha...I'm famous?"

"Sure lots of people have heard about it, well around vale any way. I came here looking for answers, maybe I could tag along with you guys?"

"Um I don't know?"

"Fight me!"

"What?"

"If I win you have to let me come, if you win its up to you. Deal?"

"..okay, I guess"


	8. Chapter 8

Batting away the swing of her scythe I lunged forwards hitting the ground and rolling at the last second to come up behind her, where I swung my staff into the backs of her knees causing her to topple to the floor. She was up again before I could take advantage though. I was completely aware of when we got our audience, I refused to be taken by surprise again like the time with Qrow.

She came at me again and I continued to evade her swings although she did peg me with one of her shots from the end of the scythe which I hadn't been expecting, needless to say it didn't happen again. Finally having had enough I channelled green dust down my staff and then swung it in a sharp arc, causing a huge blast of air to knock Ruby off balance. Next I used red dust firing a small fire ball at her, followed by a wave of crystal like shards. Standing back I watched Ruby panting after having dodged all my attacks. Folding Crescent Rose into its gun form she started firing, springing out of the way I channelled some red and blue dust causing a huge cloud of steam to appear and obscure me from view which I used to full advantage.

Backing up I morphed into my dove form and circle the group so I was behind them, landing I changed back. Using my staff to pole vault over team TNPR and Yang I fired several balls of light from my hand which exploded violently when they touched anything, three touched the ground creating huge craters and the last one brushed Ruby's cloak exploding and sending her flying.

Dropping to my knees I panted, firing the combined dust shot from my hands took much more effort than it ever had to do so from my staff. however my weapon had shattered the first time I tried to use it after coming into my spring maiden powers, hence why i now wielded my wooden staff.

Hauling myself to my feet I walked carefully over to Ruby and her friends who were all fussing over her, "so i get to come right?"

Nodding she said "yes you can tag along.."

"wait what? She just attacked you and your letting her join the group?" Yang seemed to be getting worked up if the slight reddening hue to her eyes was any indication.

"Yang, she didn't just attack me we fought to see if she was strong enough to come with us and not hold us back"

"but still, how can we trust her?"

smiling i cut in "if you want you could try contacting Qrow he would vouch for me"

Ruby brightened up at the mention of her uncle "you saw my uncle Qrow? How is he? He was really sad after the attack, we lost one of our friends and he was really close to her."

Giving an understanding nod I replied "he seemed...angry and drunk, but mostly angry. He was most peeved with me when I beat him, well it was sort of a tie I suppose hard to tell really."

"That sounds like uncle Qrow, where was he when you saw him?"

"North East coast of Vale, that was about four days ago. He was actually the one to tell me you were in Mistral, wouldn't say where in Mistral of course but I just got of the boat here today and then there was Nora's huge explosion so I came to investigate and here I am."

Eyes narrowed Jaune stepped forwards and asked "why were you looking for us?"

"Yeah you said before you came here for answers"

Frowning slightly I said "you are my answers, I was at the fight at beacon academy and I...I'm invested in this war. I need to know the good guys are going to come out on top, that means helping you guys. I have too much to loose to stand by and do nothing"

Seemingly chastened slightly Jaune stepped back slightly and Pyrrha took over "I don't remember seeing you at the fight"

Nodding I said "no you probably wouldn't recognise me, and I think for now it is for the best that you don't. I will tell you when I am ready or if a situation arises where you need to know"

"Wait we knew you?"

Twisting the butt of my staff into the ground slightly I was trying to think of a suitable distraction technique when one was presented to me, four large grim raced into the small factory yard heading straight towards us.

Sagging in relief for the distraction from the uncomfortable question that I didn't want to answer, I launched straight over team JNPR, Ruby and Yang as they briefly discussed tactics and instead pulled the metal rings free from the top of my staff, allowing the wooden staff section to drop to the floor to be collected after the fight. pressing a small button on the side of the grips of the ring caused razor sharp teeth to sprout from the metal ring, covering the whole circumference except the section wrapped in leather that I held.

Slashing in a 'x' shape as I sailed through the air, I landed lightly and I was satisfied to see the heads of two grim separate from their bodies and vanish into black mist. Bounding forwards again I continued to separate grim from their body parts. finally when all four were dead I stepped back and relished the thrum of adrenalin that hummed through my veins.

Stretching I enjoyed the flabbergasted looks on all of their faces as they peered at the two deceptively small bladed silver hoops clutched in my fists, grinning I said "you didn't think I relied on the staff did you? That is mostly for show and for sparing...and nostalgia" the last part was whispered so I doubt anyone heard it. "Anyway where are we heading next oh great and fearless leader?"

Bent over I was collecting my staff and reattaching the hoops as I spoke, although I aimed my question at Ruby as I assumed she would have taken over leadership of both groups. Even while not paying a lot of attention I didn't miss the ribbing Jaune was getting for immediately being overlooked in favour of Ruby as leader. I don't think they meant for it to seem mean but still "hey no need for any of that I just thought Ruby would be leader because she lead the attack against the giant grim at beacon tower, if Jaune is your leader I will refer to him as such in the future"

"No, no its fine. We don't really have a set leader, me and Ruby kind of co-lead."

"Okay fair enough, so where are we going?" This time the question was aimed at both Ruby and Jaune.

"Well we are supposed to be looking for leads on whats left of Cinder's group, the white fang and the maidens" Nora seemed far to happy with this mammoth task.

"So far all we have found is trouble" typical Ren with his oh so joyful pessimistic view of the world.

"The maidens as in from the story of the four maidens?"

"That would be the ones" Yang sounded bored now

Deciding to shake things up a little I said "I know where you can find one of them"

"What? How? Where?"

Smiling I said "you are looking at her"


	9. Chapter 9

"What?"

"I am the spring maiden,"

"No way, you...prove it."

Rolling my eyes I closed my eyes concentrating and slowly lifted into the air as a pale green aura pulsed with life and vitality around me, waving an arm a huge swath of grass and small flowers grew to cover the previously cold concrete ground. Dropping to the ground I cringed at the wave of light headedness that washed over me, shaking the exhaustion off I made a mental not to make a habit of over exerting myself like this. "Good enough?"

"Uh sure, so do all the maidens have different powers? Cinder could shoot fireballs and I'm sure she could do other stuff the fireball was the only thing I saw her do though."

Smiling I said "from what I gather yes all the seasons have different powers but for each incarnation of a single season the powers only differ slightly in strength. I myself have several powers, I can manipulate nature..." here I gestured at the grass and flowers "...I can control animals, I can heal people, there is the whole floating thing, oh and I can turn into a dove."

Everyone got a distant sad expression at my last power and I realised they were reminded of me, guilt hit me like a ten tone truck. why was I lying to them like this? Oh yeah if they knew who I was they would take silly risks to protect me, which I didn't want.

The sound of approaching people had all of us moving out of sight and into the woods that bordered the factory yard, one in the trees we kept moving and I was disheartened by the quiet downtrodden atmosphere. Needing to cheer them up I said "come on lighten up you found a maiden thats good right? Now you just gotta find three more and some information, your a quarter of the way there. Come on smile. I don't do well with negativity, being spring I need to be around some form of joy or life and you guys are not really exuding happy and healthy young people right now."

"Sorry if we are disrupting your joy with our grief why don't you go find someone else's joy to leach of."

I flinched at Yangs cold comment I had never heard her speak like that to anyone but an enemy, I rationalised her words as grief but it still hurt. Straightening my back I said "you know what fine, I guess you will be back at square one and have to fine your selves four maidens. You can find me last for all I care." Turning I jumped morphing into a dove mid leap, ignoring the gasps and shouts behind me.

xxx

* * *

xxx

Circling slowly I scowled, as much as a bird is able to, at the rapidly darkening sky. My white feathers stuck out starkly against the dusking sky, descending more I dropped into some trees and morphed back to my human form crouching on a tree branch. I had been following team JNPR and what was left of team RWBY ever since I 'left' I hadn't wanted to go, but I also didn't want to be talked to like that by Yang so I left.

Watching them set up camp had become a familiar and welcome part of my routine, once they were all settled in I would scout the area and 'deal' with anything that shouldn't be there.

Camp had been set up so I started my rounds, flying in large circles around the camp. A small speck of light caught my attention, it was on the edge of my perimeter but I decided to investigate. Swooping over I spotted a familiar head of mint coloured hair, a slightly battered looking pink parasol and the lazy form of mercury lounging on a bed roll on the floor.

Landing silently on a branch I listened as the group talked quietly amongst themselves, '...Merc are you sure this was the best idea? You know as well as I do that Salem is ridiculously strong, and with Cinder by her side it will just be worse. The beacon brats will never defeat her on their own."

"Yes that is why we are going to help them, of course they will never accept our help with what we have done so we will have to go about it in a round about way."

Tilting my head in a bird like manner I was loath to admit it but I was intrigued, the possibility that some of our enemies were defecting was...interesting to say the least. If they were on our side many things would be much easier, especially not having to deal with Emerald's illusions or Neo's disguises. The potential for those abilities to be used for our advantage was slowly beginning to sink in, we had all gotten used to the idea of fighting that skill set that working with it would be a learning curve. deciding to test them a little I transformed back into my bird form and glided from my tree to flutter around their camp. As soon as I was seen silence fell on the group and I could feel their eyes on me, swooping closer I eyed the group up close and was shocked by their appearance, all of them looked a little worse for were especially Neo, who looked like she had fallen of an air ship (AN just putting that in there). she was still covered in unhealed scrapes and cuts, which was a clear sign that her aura was seriously depleted or they would have healed allready.

Dropping onto her shoulder I started channeling waves of healing energy into her hoping to do some good, healing was one of the powers I didn't get to use very much so I wasn't 100% confident in my abilities in this area. The sight of the closing cuts and scrapes was reassuring. A started gasp had my head whipping up from where it had been resting on my chest, Emerald was gaping at me her gaze flirting from the healing cuts to my form perched on Neo's shoulder. "Merc?"

"I see it too Em and I have no idea, maybe its a magic Dove?"

The sight of Emerald's hand connecting with Mercury's shoulder and his exaggerated claim of injury, that quickly dissolved into a full fledged argument had me giggling however in this form it came out as more of a stilted trilling. Apparently though it wasn't hard to interpret as Emerald turned around and whispered "Merc...it's laughing at us. I...I...I don't...what?"

This reaction just increased my amusement, this was good. Waves of amusement rolled off Neo at the others antics and I was basking in it. I needed this...positivity and humour, I had been beginning to flag slightly. To sustain myself I had to be around love, life and happiness, the other group had been enough to keep me alive but they weren't enough to replenish my aura. For that I needed real joy or at least to feel happiness, and right now this moment was the happiest I could remember feeling since I 'died'.

I could see I was almost glowing from the energy that was filling me to the point of overflowing, not up to containing the energy I simply let the excess spill over, resulting in a wave of restorative energy that swept through the clearing. Neo's aura was fully replenished as well as both Emerald and Mercury's. The energy kept coming and it caused the grass in the clearing to become flushed with life and little flowers bloomed all over the small area.

Drunk on the happiness filling me and power buzzing in my veins I fluttered off Neo's shoulder and morphed back into my human form, spinning in circles and laughing my joy out for the world to hear.


	10. Chapter 10

"Who the hell is she?"

"I have no idea"

Coming to a graceful halt in front of Emerald and Mercury I said "you can call me spring," I was slowly beginning to come down from my happiness high and I was regretting making my presences known now.

"What kind of name is spring?"

Grinning I said "never said it was a name just that you could call me that if you want to"

"Why spring?"

Rolling my eyes I decided to really push the boat out, I was already deeper than I had wanted to go, might as well dive all the way in. "It's my season silly thats why, it would be ridiculous if the spring maiden called herself fall. wouldn't it?"

"you...your the spring maiden?"

Smiling at Emerald who seemed to be having issues understanding this simple concept I said slowly "yes I am the spring maiden"

"How?"

"You know how the maidens come into their powers Emerald."

"Wha...how do you know my name?"

Pulling a faux serious expression I lifted my hands wiggling my fingers in her face as I said "the maidens know all"

"what?"

Mercury didn't seem to appreciate my joke, sighing I said "I knew you before"

"Before what?"

Huffing slightly I crossed my arms as I replied "curios much. I knew you before I became the spring maiden."

"Oh,"

Rolling my eyes I peered at Neo, she was still perched on her log smiling slightly. When she saw she had my attention she smiled wider and waved, winking as she did. Grinning I winked back. I watched as she laughed silently, it really was weird how she never made any sounds.

Shrugging to my self I rolled my shoulders and said "so what are you planning on doing to help the 'beacon brats' as you so eloquently dubbed my...the members of team JNPR and the remains of team RWBY? But more importantly why are you helping them?"

The trio shared a meaningful look and Mercury stepped forwards slightly, catching my attention. "Well I suppose we should tell you a bit about Cinder to start with, so a while back Cinder took in both Emerald and me and helped us, a lot. She trained us and took us under her wing so to speak, she was tough but we liked working for her. Then after beacon fell we were introduced to Cinder's 'superior' and well, Salem is creepy and frankly evil. I don't think she really cares about anything except her goal being achieved and we weren't really sure we agreed with her goal any more, not after what we saw at beacon. So we talked it over, weighed the pros and cons and decided we would rather help the good guys, and possibly loose than stick with the most likely winning side and be stuck with a world we didn't want."

Studying him I couldn't detect a single sign he was lying, turning to Neo I said "what about you? I get that you don't talk but what changed your mind?"

A bitter look crossed her face and her features blurred taking on the form of Roman Torchwick, Emerald spoke up to explain the significance. "Neo was very close with Roman and thought the feelings were reciprocated. However when Ruby pushed her of the air ship he never searched for her and when she found him, he wasn't even remotely remorseful just sent her out on a mission despite her injured condition. needless to say she didn't go back, so here she is, with us."

"whoa whoa whoa, Ruby pushed you off an air ship?"

Neo nodded and I felt my eyes bug out slightly, 'how the hell did she survive than?' As if reading my mind she answered the question by lifting her parasol and twirling it around. It took a second but it clicked, 'she must have used it to slow her descent enough to not break every bone in her body and coupled with her auras protection is probably the only reason she survived the fall.

Stretching I frowned at the faint dimming in my powers, sighing I flopped down on the log Neo had just vacated. "so would you guys mind if I hung out here for a while, I don't really feel like sleeping at the moment I'm still buzzing slightly from the power high I was on."

"yeah what was that about?"

smiling I said "I get my powers from the love, happiness and life around me. Your group is much happier than where I was and Neo was almost bursting with humour at your antics from before and I have to admit so was I. It really was funny and it restored my aura, and the excess kinda just spilled over and made me a little power drunk. That is the most positive I've been since I..." trailing of I felt my good mood dip, further lowering my power level.

Emerald earned herself serious brownie points when in stead of pushing the issue she just said "glad to be of service, I make these kinds of episodes regular just to make sure Mercury's ego doesn't get too big."

Laughing slightly I smiled when I felt my power level rise a bit, "I like this not bad guy side of you three"

"yeah well we like you too Spring, secret keeping spring maiden that you are."

Grinning now, I contemplated my next moves. I had never planned on telling anyone who I was, however if I did, it would probably be these guys as I knew they would be the least affected by my return after my supposed death.

"I won't always keep secrets, I just don't know if I should trust you yet."

"Fair enough I can respect that" I nodded at Emerald as she went to go sit with Neo on the two stumps that Emerald and Mercury had been using as seating.

When my gaze found aforementioned silver haired assassin I watched as Mercury wandered away looking deep in thought. Standing I trailed after him. Once we were suitable concealed by the trees I sped up so I was walking beside him, neither of us spoke for a long while and then Mercury broke the silence "why are you following me?"

"I wanted to talk to you"

"Well we're taking now, what did you want to talk about?"

"Why did you follow Cinder to begin with?"

"I don't...Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know because I want to understand you."

"Well the answer is 'I don't know' happy?"

"No, that isn't an answer that is an avoidance tactic."

Yelping I had to duck to avoid the swing of Mercury's fist as he snarled at me, "I don't want to talk about it" swinging at me again I had to drop into a roll to avoid the blow.

Whipping out my staff I willed it to return to full size, "okay then lets work out some of your anger issues then shall we."

"I. Do not. Have. Anger. Issues." He punctuated each word with a swing of his fist which made it somewhat difficult to believe his words.

Using my staff to bat away each of his hits I remained solidly on the defensive. Redirecting his attacks and occasionally delivering a solid whack to his arms, back, sides and sometimes his legs although that usually resulted in a loud metallic clang and mercury shoot me a smug smirk.

Spinning out of the way of a kick, I lunged forwards tackling Mercury. Hitting the ground hard we rolled and when we came to a halt, I was peering up at a mesmerising pair of magenta eyes. I could feel his breath tickling my lips, and as I watched I saw his gaze flicker down to rest on my mouth briefly before returning to my eyes. "Spring?"

"Mercury..." I was momentarily disgusted with how breathy I sounded however Mercury closed the gap between us, and then I was too distracted to much care how I sounded.


	11. Chapter 11

Separating we remained still for a moment panting slightly, and then Mercury lurched to his feet muttering and started pacing. Sitting up I tracked Mercury's movements across the clearing, back and forth, back and forth repeatedly till I couldn't stand it any more. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I kissed you that's what's wrong!"

A stab of hurt washed through me, "I see" barley taking note that my power levels had dropped dangerously low. Rolling to my feet and swaying slightly I turned to leave the clearing, mentally cursing the tears that were threatening if the burning in my nose and eyes was any indicator. Staggering at the sudden movement, my wings shot out to balance me. Freezing in position I turned to peer over my shoulder to see mercury staring wide eyed at the long shimmering feathers that covered the graceful curve of my wing where it was spread, almost glowing in the light of the moon.

Gaze slowly rising to my face he barley breathed the word but it carried all the force of a sledge hammer "Dove?"

Flinching I made to run into the woods rethinking my earlier decision to possibly tell them, the raw emotion in my name as he spoke it suggested stronger feelings than I had anticipated. A hand closing around my wrist halted my desperate attempt at fleeing from this painful situation. yanking me around to face him I could see the pain and suspicion in his eyes, reaching up with his free hand he pushed the hood of my cloak back revealing a familiar face. closing my eyes I turning my face away I waited for mercury's reaction.

 **Mercury pov**

Staring into a pair of achingly familiar mismatched eyes I fought with myself, Spring couldn't be Dove, Dove was dead. "Spring?"

"Mercury.."

Her voice was so soft almost breathy, swallowing a groan I leaned forwards pressing our lips together firmly. I shuddered slightly at the sensation of her warm pink lips moving against mine. pulling back reluctantly I forced myself to remember this wasn't Dove, it was Spring and I had only just met her and yet my whole being already longed for her with a strength and passion only rivalled by my infatuation with Dove. Lurching to my feet I staggered away trying to control my thoughts that all seemingly focused on Dove and Spring and their similarities, even their fighting style was similar. spinning I continued to pace when Spring spoke up "what's wrong?"

"what's wrong? What's wrong? I kissed you that's what's wrong!"

"I see" turning to face her at the hurt tone of voice. I watched as she staggered to her feet and turned to leave swaying violently as she did, and just as I was certain that she was going to fall a pair of huge multi toned wings shot out to steady her. The pinks and green seemed to glow in the moonlight, slowly lifting my gaze to meet her wide eyes I voiced the thought raging through my head "Dove?"

Spinning around she went to run and acting on pure instinct I grabbed her wrist stopping her from leaving. Hesitantly I lifted my free hand to push back her hood, as the pale green fabric fell away my breath caught. raking my gaze over the very familiar face before me, tracing the heart shaped face and I noticed she still had that stubborn strand of hair that fell in her eye. Brushing the piece of hair away I frowned as she flinched, stroking her cheek I whispered "Dove, open your eyes"

lashes fluttering open the luminous orbs of silver and grey stared up into my own eyes and I felt any lingering anger melt away. "why? Why didn't you tell me? Tell us? everyone thinks your dead, how are you not?"

sighing softly I felt her breath feather across my lips as she spoke "I don't... I had so many secrets and it wasn't my choice to leave I had to and then by the time I got back every one thought I was dead and I didn't want to hurt everyone. I know what I need to do is dangerous and if I died for real it would hurt everyone even more, so I thought I should just stay dead and then if I'm somehow still alive at the end of this I could come back and it would all go back to how it should be."

Breathing deeply I murmured "that is incredibly naïve of you"

"I know."

"We will have to tell the others."

"Why?"

"Well they both know I'm hung up on Dove and it would seem very weird to them if I suddenly started falling all over myself for you as well, so we will have to tell them."

It clearly took a second for the words to sink in, but when they did I was rewarded with a smile so brilliant it nearly blinded. "Thank you"

I opened my mouth to return the sentiment when suddenly my arms were full of overjoyed woman and my lips were very busy.

Finally breaking apart I whispered "your welcome" enjoying the way our lips brushed against each other as I spoke because of how close we were stood together.

humming softly she smiled at me, and I took her hand and entwined our fingers before slowly leading her back to camp. It might have taken longer going back than it had taken to go out, but then we did both keep getting distracted.

When we entered the camp I called out "hey guys guess who I found under our friends hood?"

Emerald huffed and turned around "who did you...Dove?"

I watched in fascination as she smiled shyly and said "hey guys, did you miss me?"

"What the...Mercury how did you...what...I don't...how?!"

Grinning at Emeralds reaction I said "well we sparred, kissed and I found out Dove isn't as dead as we thought she was, and now we get to keep her"

"Hey you cant 'keep me' I am not a pet. However I might stay if you can convince me" the smirk she shot me as she said that told me exactly what she had in mind for 'convincing' her to stay.

Flashing her a roguish grin I said "that can be arranged"

Emerald stood and said "dear god stop it, he was bad enough when he was just pining over you and now he is going to be unbearable!"

Smiling she replied "its nice to see you too Emerald."

Grumbling Emerald sat back down and Neo just waved and smiled at her. I was pretty sure Neo had only ever met Dove once maybe twice, so there was no reason for her to be particularly pleased one way or another about Dove's grand return from the grave.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dove's pov**

Flying lazily just bellow the cloud cover allowed me to keep a distant eye on team Ruby, Yang and JNPR as well as the members of my own group. Emerald said if we were going to stay together then we should come up with a group name, however the name was very much still in the works, as Mercury and Emerald kept fighting over who was going to be the leader.

A disturbance up a head caught my attention and I swooped over spotting team JNPR and co struggling with a large word of grim. Frowning I wondered if I would be able to control nature in this form, mentally shrugging I concentrated and suddenly grim started vanishing as the ground opened up and swallowed them whole. Soon though it wasn't enough. Calling on the vines I started tangling the grim up trying extra hard to catch more than one grim with the same vine if possible.

Spotting a large beowolf, possibly an alpha, creeping up on Yang I dropped into a steep dive morphing into my human form as I did. Spreading my wings just enough to slow my decent to a safe speed, I landed with a loud crunch and squelch onto of the beowolf's head. Freeing my blade rings from my staffs mini form I started fighting killing of as many grim as I could, completely unabashed using my maiden powers to help.

Relieving another beowolf of its head I paused to catch my breath and saw nearly all the grim were taken care of and the few remaining could be easily dealt with. Morphing back into my dove form I took to the sky watching from above as they started to asses damage done, when they saw just how many dead grim littered the ground they seemed surprised. Especially when they saw some of the grim that had been ripped apart by vines or half swallowed by the ground and then killed.

"What the hell happened to these grim?" Yang said as she kicked the quickly dissolving form of a beowolf.

"I don't know but this one looks like the ground just opened up and swallowed it" Jaune seemed unnaturally interested in the corpse.

"And who do we know that had control over nature?" Pyrrha was smirking as she spoke and when the others caught on they all spun around searching for me.

"Spring?!"

"Spring!"

"Spring?" and so on.

They continued shouting for several long moments before Ren called out "there!" Focusing my gaze on him I saw him staring directly back at me and pointing, 'oh for the love of...' whipping around I circled back to my new team mates.

xxx

* * *

xxx

Landing lightly I morphed and greeted Mercury with a peck on the lips, Emerald with a grin and wave and Neo with a wink and salute. "So guys what did I miss while scouting?"

"Not much, what about you? Did you see anything interesting?" It took a minute for what Emerald said to sink in what with Mercury's fingers rubbing circles on my hip, which was very distracting I will have you know.

Sighing I replied "yeah, the others got caught up with a huge group of grim so I helped them out and then the ninja saw me so I had to beat a hasty retreat."

"Well crap!"

"Yeah, thats what I thought. Though at least they shouldn't be able to track me..." The sound of crackling undergrowth cut me off and the four of us turned to face the sound in time to come face to face with team JNPR, Ruby and Yang.

"Well crap!"

"Yeah, thats what I was thinking."

there was a brief uncomfortable pause and then "What the hell you're working with them!?"

Wincing slightly I opened my mouth to reply and defend my new team however Yang cut me off "I knew it! I knew you couldn't be trusted. Your with them, so your against us!"

Scowling I said "you don't know anything about me and my team, thank you very much. And how often do people who are against you save your lives?"

Emerald turned to look at me "wait your team?"

Grinning I said "yeah my team. Team DENM."

"Huh, that works."

"Yeah good for me too." Neo just nodded at me, which I took as her approval to lead the team as well as the name.

"Wha...do you mind we were discussing your treachery and how does Spring start with a 'D'?"

Rolling my eyes I said "I never said my name was Spring just that you could call me that, my actual name starts with 'D' and they all know what my name is. And what treachery?"

"The treachery where you're working with the bad guys!" apparently even Ruby was getting in on this action. I was surprised Nora hadn't gotten involved as she was normally a lot more outspoken however she seemed content to stand next to Ren and watch the drama unfold.

Growling I snapped "they are not the bad guys anymore, they've changed and they are helping me to help you."

"Oh yeah, like I'm going to believe that!"

"Frankly I don't much care what you believe, however we are leaving come on team DENM lets get out of here." Smiling up at Mercury I slipped my hand into his and our team started to leave the clearing. A soft whoosh was the only warning given. Spinning around while yanking out my staff out I lifted the wooden weapon while willing it to expand. I was just in time for a long red and gold blade to imbed itself in the end of the staff in front of Emerald. The rest of my team spun around at the loud thunk of metal embedding in wood.

Emerald stared wide eyed at the blade that would have pierced her chest, before glancing at me and muttering a shocked "thanks"

"Your welcome," looking up to meet Pyhrra's gaze I spoke coldly "you will regret that."

Pyrrha just scowled and said "you don't know what she has done, what she made me do..." she choked slightly at the end looking horrified, Jaune quickly comforted her. wrapping an arm around her and pressing a soft kiss to the side of her head.

"yes your match against penny," I flicked a glance at Emerald to find her looking down.

"I didn't know you would do that I just...we needed you to freak out, I didn't think you would...I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to...she's a robot right can't they fix her?" Emerald looked almost desperate.

"No, she was one of a kind and you can't just patch her back together again, it wouldn't work." Ruby seemed slightly less harsh than before, probably from seeing the distress on Emerald's face.

Sighing I rubbed Emerald's back softly and said "hey you're trying to make up for what you did, you can't really do more."

Peeking back up at the group before us I spoke quietly but firmly "we are leaving and you will let us. we are not hurting you, in fact you attacked us and we haven even retaliated, so you can just step back and let us go or else."

Yang looked ready to make me actually think up what we would actually do as and or else, as I didn't want to fight them. Not for real anyway. However Ruby held her hand up and said "okay."

"Wha...we're just letting them go?"

"yes"

Nodding at Ruby I turned and led my team away, keeping half an ear open for attacks until we were quite some distance away from team JNPR, Yang and Ruby. Needless to say no one really slept that night as we were all on watch for attacks.


	13. Chapter 13

Three days later and some of the wariness had abated, so that was how I ended up sweating profusely this morning as I got in some sparring practice with Mercury. Ducking another of his energy bullets **(AN- not sure what they are called so yeah improvising if anyone knows message me. cheers xx)** I swung my staff missing him by millimetres as he moved, aiming to kick me in the side. Jumping back I slammed the end of my staff down hard into the ground and freed the bladed rings. Several dodges and two swift tugs on the silver rings later revealed the silver rings turned into two long curved blades. Using the new blades to deflect several bullets I made my way back to my staff. Shooting a wide grin at Mercury I slammed one of the curved blades into the top end of my staff, creating a very crude scythe, yanking the new weapon from the ground I swiftly repeated my earlier action on the other end. My grin became impossibly wider at Mercury's dumbfounded expression, "double ended scythe bitch!"

Jumping back into action I swung the blade at him and he jumped out of the way only to get caught by the other end of the scythe, sending him flying back and crashing into a tree. Laughing manically I tried to catch my breath enough to speak but couldn't quite manage as every time I looked at Mercury I stared laughing again. In fact I was laughing so much that the only warning I got to Mercury's approach was a faint scuff and as I looked up it was already too late.

Wheezing from the impact I peered up a smug and grinning Mercury, flashing him my own smug smile I took advantage of our current position to press soft open mouthed kisses to Mercury exposed neck. Shuddering above me he said "you got to either stop or we need to find somewhere a little more private."

Grinning I rolled us so I was on top straddling Mercury, laughing lightly at his shocked expression I purred "why I positively know nothing about you Mr Black how could you proposition me so?"

Blinking he said "I suppose you don't do you?" Surprised I just watched curious to see where this would go. "Lets see my old home life isn't much to talk about, not a good time in my life. What else? Oh-I-uh-I like comics and music, my favourite colour is grey, my favourite season is spring, I hate the dark, my favourite number is 42, I love to sleep, I enjoy messing with people and pranking, Emerald is the closest thing I have to a sister, I have nightmares sometimes, and I think you're really hot when you're fighting. Now do you think you know something about me?"

Blinking back my shock I smiled softly and said "I was bullied." when it looked like mercury was going to interrupt I held my hand up and continued "It took me a long time to discover my semblance and I was picked on for it, my biggest nemesis was a girl called sapphire. She usually went by Saph, and she kept pushing me about saying stupid things and one day I just exploded. quite literally I actually destroyed half the school and got expelled, that was how I discovered I could create and manipulate dust, my rage translated into red dust and it was...uh...volatile to say the least. Saph still hadn't gotten over it when I left town for beacon. After I destroyed the school was when I made Harvest cloud, my old scythe. I had to make some changes to the original design to allow me to channel the dust in it to activate that light shot I used to use, now if I need to use it I can do it with my hands but it is very draining. So yeah that's my life story, now we both know something about each other."

smiling at me he said "so can I ask a question?"  
"You just did,but go ahead."

"How did you get your maiden powers?"

Sighing softly I studied the ground to the left of Mercury's head, "My...my mother was the spring maiden before me, and there was a raid on my village during the attack on beacon. My mother was too weak to fight properly after Cinders actions threw the seasons out of balance, and she was killed in the attack. When she died her powers sought me out and reached me just when I would have passed beyond the vale, they took me to a safe place and healed me. This resulted in me becoming the new spring maiden and is also the cause of my new look."

"I did kind of wonder about the new look, but wow. so, are you all right?"

"Not really but I'll get there. Thank you periquito." **(AN- pet name is 'love bird' in spanish for those of you who wondered.)**

"Periquito? Thats new."

"Im trying out pet names."

"Okay love."

"That is so dull, try coming up with something a little unique ma douce." **(AN- 'my sweet' in French)**

I watched as he huffed and rolling to my feet I offered him a hand getting up. Heaving a resigned sigh he allowed me to pull him to his feet.

"Thanks darling"

Patting his arm I said "keep trying chere."

"You just like using different languages don't you mon amour."

"Oooh better! I like that one, and yes I do carino." **(AN- 'sweet heart' in Spanish)**

Snorting Mercury started walking back towards the camp and smiling at his retreating back, I trailed after him. scooping up my abandoned scythe on the way past.

Mercury sat on one of the logs that had been dragged around the camp fire. Placing my scythe down I flopped onto the ground in front of him, I smiled when I felt his fingers start to comb through my hair.

Emerald looked over and suddenly perked up slightly and said "oh can put some braids in your hair?"

Raising an eyebrow I said "sure, though I didn't peg you as the hair braiding type."

grinning she sauntered over, shoving Mercury out of his seat when she reached us. "Ah yes well there are a great many things you don't know about me."

"Yeah? Why don't you share some then."

"Well you obviously know about the hair braiding now, and I've always had this thrill when stealing stuff, just the adrenaline you know, and I loved putting on a show for people." As she spoke I could feel the rhythmic tugging of my hair that told me she was indeed braiding my hair. I smiled as I listened for a while to Emerald reminiscing about fond memories, as well as like and dislikes. Finally she announced "Done! Wow that looks really good on you Dove even if I do say so myself. Which I do."

Smiling I stood and used the blade on my new scythe to admire the tiny braids that wove through the long raven coloured curls. "Thanks Emerald these look awesome!"

"It's nothing and is that a new scythe? Where the hell did you get that from?"

Laughing lightly I explained how I used the silver bladed rings to make the blades of the scythe, and the main body of the scythe was just my staff.

* * *

 **AN- I used Google translate for the pet names so if any are wrong or inaccurate then blame the internet, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. please read and review thanks. -SL xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Rising from my crouched position I surveyed the landscape, wincing as I took in the destroyed buildings and burnt ground. "Its just like all the others, all the same signs. Any survivors?"

"No just like the other villages, everyones dead."

"They are always one step ahead of us, it infuriating!"

Nodding my agreement with Emerald's statement I turned to face the direction the tracks led in, "looks like they went that way. What do you think they're after?"

"I have no idea, before we left we over heard a meeting where they decided to target the maidens. So your a target, although they don't know about you just yet."

Humming I muttered "maybe we need to change that."

"What! Why on earth would you want to do that? I thought the whole point was to stay under the radar, not draw unnecessary attention!"

"Yes but if we can draw them to us, we don't have to keep following them across mistral while they destroy towns."

"I...I dont know, are you sure that's wise?"

"If we fight them on our terms we stand a much better chance than if we just come across them in the middle of a fight."

"Okay true, but still you shouldn't be putting your self in danger like this. We will catch up to them."

"Yeah and then what? How are we going to defeat a small army that can do this to a whole village? We need every advantage we can get!"

I grinned in victory when I saw Mercury's head droop slightly, "Fine but you will let me protect you as much as I can!"

"Of course, if that is what you want chere?"

"Yes"

"Okay then"

xxx

* * *

xxx

"This was a terrible idea!"

"Yes, yes it was! Remind me why I agreed to this hair brained suicide attempt again?"

whacking aside another bullet that was intent on trying to kill me with my scythe, I flipped my middle finger up at Mercury, although I was fairly sure he couldn't see it. "No need to rub it in alright, it was the best I could come up with at the time! And this is not a suicide attempt, you said you would have to give me a massage someday, and I don't intend to die before I get to experience that."

"I swear if we get out of this alive I will give you a massage but if we die then I'm going to kill you!"

Ducking another shot I brought the broad side of my scythe down hard against the side of another white fang members head. Moving on I didn't linger beside the prone form instead heading straight for the next target.

What felt like eternity later after slashing, whacking and dodging, I came to a graceful halt beside Mercury. Gazing around at the carnage we had wrought I was strangely proud of our teamwork. Sighing softly with a faint smirk on my lips I lent on my staff, nudging Mercury lightly with one arm.

"What?"

"We made it out alive. You owe me a massage."

"Oh for the love of...I am not giving you a massage right now, maybe when we are in less peril and a more romantic setting." I had to stifle a snort at the way his eyebrows wiggled when he said 'romantic', like there was anywhere romantic when you were living on the run.

Huffing I muttered "Fine. I'm going to hold you to that though."

Rolling my eyes at the shit eating grin currently plastered on his face he said "I wouldn't have it any other way princess."

Turning away I started to make my back the way we came, exiting the forest into the small town we were staying in for the last two days. "Come on lover boy, lets get out of here before reinforcements arrive."

By the time we reached the small inn we had been using as a base I was tired, hungry and frankly running out of patients with Mercury. Dear god I loved him but he could be annoying sometimes. Finally having had enough I turned to face Mercury and just to make sure he shut up long enough to listen I slammed my lips against his, and when I felt him start to lean into me I pulled back. Speaking quietly but firmly I said "for the love of all that is holy I know what I did was stupid, and we won't be doing it again! Now would you shut up about it!"

Blinking and looking adorably dazed at my sudden outburst he said "as you wish my lady"

Snorting I dragged him into the inn and up to our room, flopping onto my bed face first when we reached the tinny four bed room with attached bathroom.

"I guess Emerald and Neo are still out."

"Yeah, probably won't be back till late." I didn't think much about my response until I felt the bed dip and a solid weight settle next to me. Before I could fully comprehend what was happening I was divested of my cloak and crop top. "What are you doing?"

"I promised you a massage didn't I?"

The sudden divine pressure of Mercury's very talented hands on my back caused me to swallow any response I would have made, allowing only the release of long low moan of pleasure. "Oh yesssss that is amaaaaaazinggggg" the last word was drawn out into another long moan, and I couldn't find it with in myself to care about how I sounded. Far too engrossed in the pleasure I found from the relaxing ministrations of Mercury's hands on my tense and taught muscles to think of any sensible response to the current situation, bearing in mind Emerald or Neo could walk in at any moment.

Sighing I relaxed into the bed, wings limp and hanging over the sides of the bed. Every now and then when he compressed a particular muscle group on my back, one of my wings would twitch in response which caused Mercury no end of amusement. I would have protested his laughing at my sake, but I was too engrossed in enjoying the slow release in tension in my shoulders and neck to care much what Mercury was doing.

A loud bang jolted me out of my half sleep slate, rolling of the bed and scooping up my cloak I whipped around hurling a tinny dagger hidden in my cloak at the intruders before my brain could process that it was actually Emerald and Neo in the doorway. Both managed to duck in time and then Emerald took one look at my state of undress and said "jeez you couldn't even get your own room!"

"Oh shove off we weren't doing anything" mercury was still perched on the bed.

"Oh yeah and thats why she isn't wearing her top!"

Cringing at the imagined humiliation of Emerald waking in on what she was implying had been about to happen, I spoke up "he was giving me a back massage nothing more"

"Right, sure he was"

Scowling I scooped up my bag and abandoned crop top and stalked into the bathroom to put the top back on, and brush my hair and clean my teeth. I studiously ignored the quiet sniggering behind me.


	15. Chapter 15

Having gotten over my irritation at the others I perched on the edge of my bed and said "so from what we can tell so far, it would appear that white fang is definitely in league with this Salem character. You guys knew this already so this is nothing new however the fact that Adam Taurus is still working with them even though Cinder is mostly out of the picture, is intriguing."

"Yeah and don't forget doctor Watts, Tyrian and Hazel. They are all notable members of Salem's side, and they all have their own allies and underlings that we will need to watch out for."

"Yes, although we have made a small dent in the numbers of the white fang. The other groups will be troublesome as I don't know them as well as you guys do, so I will be relying on you for details on them and such."

"Well we don't know them that well really. We only saw them when we attended meetings, and then we only saw them argue a lot we don't really know much about their fighting styles or tactics really."

"Right so we are dealing with what are essentially unknowns. So we need to..."

The loud shouting that was carrying up from the main floor of the inn was just about understandable '...know...here...what room...in?...you...can't say! ...don't care...find...myself!' there was a loud crash and then the sound of feet pounding on the stairs. Eyes widening I slammed the window open and gestured for the other to start climbing. "What..."

"Shush!" waving my arms frantically I pointed at the open window again, and when they were moving too slow for my liking I started pushing them.

When they all reached the ground I jumped down, gliding the last few feet to soften the landing. Without stoping I started jogging, relieved when I heard the others follow without arguing for once. Five minutes later when we were settled in an ally way and I was sure we hadn't been followed I explained what I heard.

"And why do you think they were after us?"

"Instinct, we did just get rid of a large number of white fang warriors, it only makes sense they would come after us. I didn't think we had been followed although their timing suggests they might have followed you." The last bit was aimed at Emerald and Neo.

Soft near silent cawing interrupted Emerald before she could defend herself, looking up I studied the black shadow drifting lazily over us.

"Is that a hawk?"

"No you idiot. does that look like a hawk shadow?" gesturing at the black silhouette painted on the ground in front of us.

"Its a raven. A very vey nosey raven that shouldn't be there." Hurling a small amount of green dust into the air, I caused a small tornado to shoot towards the bird. Said bird then high tailed it out of there, not wanting to stick around and probably off to cause more trouble somewhere else.

"What was that about?"

"That was Raven"

"Yeah we established it was a raven"

"No that was ~Raven~." The capitol was implied with extra emphasis on the word. "She is Qrow's sister and Yang's mother. She is also a right bitch, and nobody really knows just yet what side she is playing."

"Right...wait isn't she the one that led the attack on shion? You know before it was completely annihilated by grim."

"Yes, yes she was."

"Right so what does this mean"

"It means hiding is pretty much useless now, she will tell anyone she wants to and more than likely they won't be pleased to see us so we need to get allies and fast."

I had barley finished talking before the heavens opened and it started pouring down with rain, gasping and shouting we all made for the nearest shelter. Huddling under the shops awning I shivered and Mercury summed up what we were all thinking "this sucks!"

"Hey at least the guys chasing us will be less likely to pursue us in this weather."

xxx

* * *

xxx

 **Qrow pov (yeah another one ;D)**

Swirling the ice in the bottom of my cup, I glared at its depressingly empty state and shifted my attention to working out what Raven's deal was. Why just show up like that? There was very little chance I would tell her what she wanted to know, in fact nearly none. Especially if she didn't part with some of her own hard won information, so what the hell was she thinking? What was the purpose of her visit? Groaning at the fact I had no idea what her deal was and I was just going around and around in circles.

Slamming the glass down I stood and left the small pub, shooting a look at the inn across the road where Ruby and her friends were staying. Sighing I walked the streets looking for what I didn't know just for some reason my instincts were telling me to keep walking, in the rain. Growing about the stupid rain I almost missed the faint sounds of fighting and the soft clang of metal on metal.

Picking up the pace I rounded the corner and there they were, the small group of white fang soldiers were having their asses handed to themselves by...no way! Emerald, Mercury and Neo, the bad guys were fighting each other. What the hell, could this get any weirder? Just as I thought that a flash of mint green caught my eye and I spotted Spring weaving between the white fang members dispatching them quickly and with a kind of ease that spoke of years of practice and weirdly enough now she was wielding a scythe. Watching her fight reminded me so much of my Dove that I had to swallow hard and fight the urge to punch something at the same time. Then mentally shrugging I thought 'what the hell' and I jumped right into the fight taking out my own fair share of white fang grunts.

Chest heaving I searched for my next target, spotting Emerald standing next to Mercury talking quietly I prepared to strike when suddenly spring was in front of me "Qrow? What are you doing here?"

"Uh...Spring? What are you doing here? And with them of all people?"

She suddenly seemed to brighten up "oh right, guys come here a sec would ya" Grinning at me she gestured to herself and the other and said "this right here is team DENM and we are kicking bad guy but, thats what we are doing here."

"Uh you do know they are the bad guys right?" I was beginning to seriously doubt this girls intelligence.

"Well they used to be, they defected and now they are helping me take out bad guys as we work our way up to Salem and then we are gonna take out her too."

Shaking my head I wondered over this girl she made it sound so easy, 'yeah just take out Salem, just like that! Soooo easy, not!' out loud I said "And just how do you plan on taking out Salem?"

"Uh...with my natural talent and awesomeness?"

Snorting I was reminded strongly of Dove, she would have said something just like that. "Yeah good luck with that," I was just about to leave when I was brought to a halt by a slim pale hand on my arm, blinking down at the offending appendage I said "what?"

"Well I just thought you would like to know, we just saw your sister. She saw us and then flew that way." she gestured vaguely towards the west. Sighing I wanted nothing more than to chase her down and get some answers but I knew I had to watch Ruby and yang, they were the only family I had left. When I didn't immediately move she continued "You don't believe me do you?"

"No I...I do, I just...I can't do anything about it."

"Cant or won't!?" Snapped the ever snarky Emerald.

Narrowing my eyes at the irritating green haired girl I said "Cant. I have prearranged responsibilities."

Spring snorted and said "doesn't sound like you Qrow."

"I'm protecting the only family I've got left."

"Ah I see" although it really didn't seemed like she did, she tensed up and looked ready to bolt.

"Where are you heading?"

I had no idea why I asked her that, or why she bothered answering. But she did, she said "we are following your nieces and her team mates trying to protect them. There are much less grim than we thought there would be, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" The pointed look she sent me suggested she knew that was my doing, and was just asking to see what I would say.

Grinning I said "I might have had something to do with that. But why are you protecting them?"

I briefly caught an odd tilt to her mouth, which was all I could see of her face due to the huge hood of her cloak. "Call it a personal connection." That was all she said as she turned and started back into the woods, the rest of team DENM following closely behind them.

Shaking my head I frowned, there was definitely something off about that girl.

* * *

 **AN- So guys what do you think, its a long one, not quite my longest I think chapter 2 was longer. So yeah I just watched a new episode of RWBY and ate an entire tub of strawberry ice cream and this marvellous piece of writing is the result of the mad writing sugar high I experienced after that. So yeah hope you enjoy please read and review pretty please, each review makes my day so even if you just write like three words it means the world to me so pleeeeeeeaaaaaase do it. cheers!**

 **-SL xxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Catching another updraft I let my wings fill with air as I shot higher in the dusky sky, keeping my gaze firmly rooted on the ground bellow as I tracked the two groups I was intent on protecting. Team DENM as they had called themselves were definitely better prepared for the grim they found along the way, so my main focus was team JNPR as well as my nieces. Flying just a bit faster I crossed the small gap between the two groups casting a quick look over the elusive Spring maiden and her team members before circling back to team JNPR again.

xxx

* * *

xxx

 **Dove pov**

The number of grims we had been seeing had slowly been increasing, to the point that it was beginning to be difficult to find a safe place to sleep. Sleeping in shifts would only work for so long, before everyone was tired and grumpy. I could feel the continuous drain on my energy reserves, as the happy high we had been riding before started to ebb. I was reluctant to say anything, as the last people I had mentioned the mood to got arsy and kick me out of their group. Shifting uncomfortably I fought the wave of vertigo that griped me, breathing slowly I stared at a single spot on the ground, willing the rest of the world to stop spinning. After a few minutes the feeling passed and I continued walking, having to jog a bit to catch up as the group hadn't stopped to wait for me.

Settling back into stride next to Mercury I was shocked when he spoke harshly, "stop dawdling we don't have all day. We need to make some progress, and you're slowing us down!"

"Yeah, what the hell is wrong with you? You're not normally like this!" Emerald looked marginally more concerned than Mercury but even she still looked pissed.

Grimacing I said "I draw my energy from happiness. There isn't really much cause for happiness about now so I'm running a bit low on energy alright, I'll be fine."

"Can you fly faster than you can walk?"

"Uh probably."

"Do it! We need to get moving."

Swallowing I fought back the hurt I was feeling rationalising it as them all being tired and miserable. Morphing took a lot out of me and as I struggled into the sky I knew, I knew this was a stupid idea.

An hour later I could barely flap my wings and the wind had picked up, so it was increasingly hard to fly straight. Rain started to fall and I could feel the slow drop in temperature, I kept searching trying to make out Emerald's bright mint coloured hair, or Mercury's reflective locks. However in the quickly disappearing light and the reduced visibility from the rain, I was struggling to see anything. So I wasn't hugely surprised when a tree the size of a small building somehow snuck up on me. Swivelling my wings and flapping madly I tried to avoid the collision, but I just didn't have the energy to manoeuvre fast enough, and I slammed into the tree. Hard. Everything went black.

xxx

* * *

xxx

 **Mercury pov**

Trudging through the woods we were all grumpy and tired and frankly I was getting to the end of my normally short patients with the number of grim we had been fighting lately. I knew the negative emotions were drawing them but it was hard to be happy. Dove caught up and slowed back to a walk beside me, I could see her chest heaving slightly implying she was out of breath and probably more tired than we were. she had been keeping her hood up lately and it was starting to bug me. needing to let of some steam I spoke up "stop dawdling we don't have all day. We need to make some progress, and you're slowing us down!" it came out harsher than I meant it to but she needed to keep up, I didn't want her getting left behind and hurt.

Emerald chimed in with "Yeah, what the hell is wrong with you? You're not normally like this!"

Peering down at her I caught the brief flicker of a grimace before she spoke "I draw my energy from happiness. There isn't really much cause for happiness about now so I'm running a bit low on energy alright, I'll be fine."

Not believing for a second that she would be 'fine' I decided we needed to hurry so we could get to the next nearest town and rest up. "Can you fly faster than you can walk?"

"Uh probably."

"Do it! We need to get moving."

She seemed to really struggle to get into the air and I frowned slightly a small nagging voice inside said this was a very bad idea.

An hour later the wind had picked up and I couldn't see Dove any where. The sky was quickly darkening and as it started to rain I thought I caught a glimpse of white heading away from us, before it was swallowed by the dark clouds.

"Shit! DOVE!"

xxx

* * *

xxx

 **Neo pov**

Bouncing along I was probably the most cheerful of the group, although I was still irritated. Like jeez these stupid grim just kept on coming, it was beyond tedious and I was getting royally pissed off. Kicking a small twig on the ground, I let out a silent yelp when I found the twig was actually a root, and quite solidly entrenched in the ground causing me to trip. Flailing my arms I managed to grab a tree branch to stop my self falling. Stopping to eye the branch I thought for a moment on how perfect it would be to lynch Roman on. sighing wistfully I continued walking, it wouldn't do to dwell on dreams.

Pausing again this time to peer up at the black cloud filled sky and getting an eyeful of rain for my trouble I grumbled to my self, poor Dove. We were too hard on her, and now she could be gone and it would be all our fault. I was about to put my parasol down and give up trying not to get wet since my boots were already filthy and the rest of me wasn't much better, maybe the would wash of some of the dirt, when I saw it. Laying in the mud at the base of a huge tree was two large white lumps.

Walking closer I could make out scattered feathers and there was quite a few and then I could make out patches of pale green in the mud. Gasping I ran towards the prone form of none other than Dove. 'oh shit oh shit oh shit' was all I could think, as I took in the clearly wounded figure before me. Her arm was bent at an awkward angle suggesting it had been broken, and there wasn't a single patch on her that didn't have some mud or blood smeared on her.

Carefully I rolled her onto her back, as I did her hood fell back and I saw why she had been hiding her face from us. Beneath her eyes were deep purple shadows and her features were pale and gaunt beneath the mud covering half her face. Turning my head I saw Mercury and Emerald hadn't seen me yet, huffing and squeaking as loud as I could I tried to catch their attention. However being mute really sucked sometimes as they both continued to trudge along looking like someone had peed in their cornflakes, completely oblivious. Scowling I closed my parasol and hurled it like a javelin at the two idiots, it landing quivering in the tree just in front of Mercury's face. When he turned to look at me, I waved my arms frantically gesturing at the pale limp form in my lap.

"Crap!" jogging over he took one look and Dove and swore very violently, and proceeded to call himself a number of rude things before bending down and scooping up the limp form of their friend. We hurried almost running most of the last 30 minutes to the nearest town.

When we got there we immediately searched out a healer and demanded she get to work fixing our friend. We may have threatened her a bit, but honestly I don't think we were very scary what with all of us being soaking wet and muddy. An hour later we were still sat in the waiting area of the small healers hut, Mercury was pacing, Emerald was sharpening her blades and I was doing my best to get the mud out of my white boots.

The door creaked as the healer opened it "your friend will recover just fine, although her aura seems to be replenishing much faster than I expected. It is a joy to have such rewarding work, to see the benefits of your efforts...oh I'm sorry I just get so carried away some times. It is lovely to see young ones so concerned for a friend, more young people should be so caring." The little old lady sighed and shuffled about a bit before she pointed at the door and said "you can all head right in, just don't make to much noise."

The mad dash we all made for the healing room made the healer laugh but the sound cut of when he door shut behind us. Pausing we all stared at Dove, she looked so pale and small. Almost child like, bouncing forwards I leaned close to her face studying her features. I was so close my nose was almost touching hers, pressing forwards just a touch more, I squished my nose against hers.

Squeaking and flying back in shock, I stood slowly and returned to the bed to see Doves eyes wide open and dazed looking, as she searched the room for something. When we locked gazes she seemed to relax slightly and a soft smile flitted across her face, "h..hey.." her voice was scratchy, and she barley got one word out before she dissolved into a heavy coughing fit.

Patting her arm I pressed finger against her lips and shook my head, before settling on the edge of the bed and starting on brushing the quickly drying mud of her clothes and skin. Emerald joined me a minute later settling next to Dove's head and putting lots of tiny braids in her hair, even going so far as to remove one of the gold beads from her bracelet and adding it to one of the braids. Mercury took a second longer before he too joined our little group and as he settled on the other side of the bed he started smoothing down the ruffled feathers on Dove's wings, straightening and cleaning the dirt from the multi coloured appendages.

xxx

* * *

xxx

 **Dove pov**

I could feel breath fanning my face. Cracking one eye open Jerked in surprise, there was a set of pink and brown eyes staring right at me. apparently Neo was surprised by my sudden awakening and she let out quite possible the cutest squeak and flew back landing on her butt. I watched as she scrambled to her feet, and made her back over to the bed I was laying on.

I felt like I was missing something so my gaze raked over the room searching for something, when my gaze landed on Mercury and his tortured expression, I felt something that had been wound tight relax ever so slightly. Returning my gaze to Neo I relaxed physically, sagging slightly on the bed. smiling slightly i tried to speak "h..hey.." but I was interrupted by a vicious coughing fit.

Pressure on my arm drew my attention to Neo who was patting my arm, when she had my attention she pressed her finger against my lips and shook her head, and then she sat down next to me on the bed and started trying to brush the mud of my cloths and skin. Lost cause if you ask me, but I appreciated the effort. I was so absorbed in watching Neo I was startled when I felt a soft pulling on my hair, peering up I was just able to see Emerald sat next to my head braiding my hair. I was content to allow the girls to apologise for their snappishness from before in this way but finial my anxiety won out and I looked over at Mercury. He had an almost tortured expression on his face as he approach slowly, and sat down on the other side of the bed from the girls and started smoothing down my feathers. I found it ironic that he was hoping to smooth the ruffled feathers he had caused with his harsh words, by literally smoothing my ruffled feathers.


	17. Chapter 17

A day later and we were finally leaving the healers hut, a few brief inquires revealed team JNPR was now in front of us. We would need to move fast to catch up, although hopefully with Qrow having already passed through there would be less grim. So off we went, the village was left behind and we were once again in the middle of the woods, with a horrendous storm raging. Although I wasn't attempting to fly in it this time, thank god.

Flopping down onto a dry-ish patch of ground next to Mercury I was about to speak, when a piercing shriek cut through the howling wind. "What was that?"

"Don't know."

Chancing a glance at the others I could see they were all content to ignore the sound, "come on aren't we going to investigate?"

"No"

"Well why not?"

"Because its none of our business!"

"The hell it isn't, what if it is Ruby's lot? They could be in trouble and we are supposed to be helping them."

Groaning Mercury rolled to his feet, muttering under his breath about 'stubborn, irritating girls who don't know when to mind their own business.' "Come on lets go then." Grinning I leapt to my feet glancing back down at Emerald and Neo to see if they were going to come.

Emerald waved me off saying "we will watch the camp, shout if you need us." shrugging I turned and followed after Mercury, jogging a bit to catch up.

xxx

* * *

xxx

"Bloody hell!"

The words were distant sounding barely penetrating the fog that surrounded my mind, the voice was familiar but at the moment I couldn't place it. Something was calling to me in this storm and I needed to find it. Gliding forwards again I could feel someone trying to hold onto me, hands griping my biceps however nothing could get in my way. I was blind to anything but the faint shimmer in the air that told me I was going the right way. finally coming to a halt I blinked and looked around, I was standing in a smallish clearing apparently in the eye of the storm. A startled gasp tore from me when I finally took note of what my first search of the clearing had missed. The tall Amazonian like woman currently floating in the air with a pulsing pink aura around her. Shaking of my shock I approached slowly, that was when I felt that weird 'pull' again. Frowning I drifted closer and just as I went to touch arm, I felt a sharp shock run through me. Yelping I rubbed my finger tips together trying to sooth the stinging. After a moment I looked up and found my self staring into a pair of incredibly bright purple eyes. "Uh hi?"

The girl frowned and slowly lowered to the ground as she stopped floating, as she did the fierce wind dropped to barely a whisper. "Who are you? And how did you get past the storm?"

Raising an eyebrow I said "I'm Dove, and I'm not really sure how I got past the storm I just felt like I needed to get here and then I was here I don't really remember much of the journey."

"Why?"

"Uh, I don't know I think...are you a maiden?" The woman flushed and lifted her arm like she was about to attack, "whoa,whoa, whoa im sorry I didn't mean to imply anything. it just im looking for summer and winter."

"the woman still looked enraged and when she spoke you could hear the rage too "and why would you be looking for summer and winter but not the other two seasons?"

"Oh well the fall maiden is Cinder fall and she is working for Salem to try and destroy the world, so we need to gather the other maidens to stop her."

"you didn't answer the other part of my question, why not spring?"

"Well one doesn't often need to go find themselves do they?"

the woman relaxed a fraction "your the spring maiden?"

"Yeah I know unimpressive looking, but I've got a showy side too." Flashing her a grin I unfurled my wings spreading them as far and they would go, before channelling some of my maiden powers, just enough for a gentle spring breeze to pick up and the brilliant green glow to form around my self.

When my vision cleared of the green fog my powers brought on I could see the woman smiling widely and completely relaxed, "okay I believe you know sister season no need to show off too much."

"Sister season?"

"Well yeah, spring and summer go together quite well even if I do say so my self."

Smiling even wider I nodded and said "yeah they do don't they, sister season."

Laughter rang around the clearing before the faint clashing of metal caught my attention, turning slowly I frowned "come on lets go check it out"

"What why? its none of our business."

Rolling my eyes at the de'ja'vu moment, Mercury had said the exact same thing. Mercury! "Ah shit my friend is out there somewhere, if that is him it most definitely is our business, come on!"

The storm was conspicuously absent as we raced through the forest, ducking branches and weaving around trees. Not pausing I bounded straight into the clearing in time to see a black shadow lunge towards Mercury. Throwing my arms forwards I sent vines exploding out of the ground to contain the writhing form of one Blake Belladonna. Scanning the clearing I made sure there were no other threats before I relaxed letting out a soft whoosh of air from my nose. Padding over to Mercury I said "so chere, you all right down there?"

Twin pools of irritated magenta scowled at me before Mercury vaulted to his feet, sniffing pompously he said "I think you should know it is much harder to defend ones self when they are trying not to hurt their opponent."

Smiling I said "so are you okay?"

"Yeah D.." he shot a wary look at Blake "..yeah darlin' I'm fine"

"Im glad" stretching up I pressed a swift kiss to his lips before retreating to check on Blake. "Miss Belladonna?"

Jerking Blake looked startled "w..what?...Who are you? How do you know my name?"

Smiling I said "I know your friends Blake they were quite worried about you, we can take you to them if you would like, or you can find your way on your own if you don't wish for our company. I'm spring by the way."

"Spring as in the spring maiden?"

huffing in amusement I responded "yes the spring maiden, did you want us to show you to your friends or did you just want to go. However if i let you go you have to promise to not attack my friends."

"Your friends?" she looked confused and then her gaze flickered to Mercury. When she spoke with more venom than I had ever heard from Blake, "they are not your friends, they're just using you for your power. You shouldn't stay with them, they aunt good people."

Sighing softly at her stubbornness I said "they are my friends and I will not doubt them until I have irrefutable proof as a reason to doubt them, maybe not even then. Spring is a loyal season and we always see the best in people." Memories flitted past from my time 'away', when I was learning how to use my powers and finding things out about my season. Not seeing a flicker of emotion change on her face I turned and spoke to Mercury "Go back to camp, tell Em and Neo about this and I will guide Blake back to her friends." Finally remembering the summer maiden I turned to face my new friend and said "what about you? You can either go hang out with my friends till I come back, or you can come with me, it up to you."

"I guess I will come with you sister season."

"Okay lets go."


	18. Chapter 18

"You know I never caught your name..."

"My name is Silver. Silver Flower."

"Huh, cool name. So did you grow up here in mistral?"

"Goodness no, I lived in Vale and went to Beacon."

"Seriously! I don't remember you!"

"You went to Beacon?"

Shifting nervously and shooting a shifty look at Blake I said "yeah I did. I there when the attack happened, I was near the bottom of Beacon tower."

Blake seemed to suddenly gain an interest in our conversation "you were near the bottom of beacon tower?"

"Yes, I fought beside a very brave girl. She was a Faunus and I had no idea until she suddenly got a call and then took of. Quite literally, she actually flew away. On wings! Big white wings! Do you know her?"

Blake froze for a second then got a dejected look on her face, "Y..ye..yeah..her name was Dove, she was a close friend. She died in that fight saving an other friend of mine."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. Ah we're here! Your friends are just through that clearing over there. Good luck on your journey Blake, be safe." Waving I turned and ducked back into the thicker woods, intent on getting back to Mercury.

Silver was quiet for most of the trek through the woods, until we were almost back and then she said "you know I never caught your name..."

Smiling in spite of my self I said "my name is Dove."

The woman blinked and then said "those are your friends." It was more of a statement than a question before she continued "why do they think your dead?"

Smile slipping I pondered the conundrum, "well I nearly did die, and they all thought I was dead. I didn't want to hurt any of them by suddenly coming back to life only to hurt them all over agin if I did die. This quest is dangerous you know! So I was just gonna sit back and protect them from the shadows, and then everything got complicated and now I have team DENM and I just..." Trailing off I didn't know how to finish that sentence, yeah everything really had gotten complicated, hadn't it?

Before either of us could come up with a suitable response we reached the small camp that housed the rest of my team mates. Smiling with renewed happiness at their joy to see me back, I allowed myself this one moment to truly relax. Tomorrow would bring another day, and another day we would be closer to leaving this god forsaken grim infested continent.

xxx

* * *

xxx

The sound of hushed whispers woke me. Blinking my eyes open I peered around, easily spotting the source of the whispering. Silver was standing of to one side of camp whispering with a whole bunch of other people. Rolling to my feet i had my scythe out in record time as I eyed the strange collection of people before me. "Who the hell are all of you?"

Silver spun around seemingly surprised to see me awake and wielding a weapon at her. "Uh Dove...these are my team mates, we are team DUSC. They just got here, I was traveling ahead, so they just caught me up. This is Dante vermilion, our leader..." here she gestured at a tall red haired man, I was slightly surprised to note the fluffy looking red wolf ears. Meeting the mans serious gold eyed gaze I was just slightly unnerved, although I blamed it entirely on animal instincts. Not waiting for me to acknowledge him she moved on, gesturing to the short girl wearing a pink fedora hat standing next to her. "This Umbra Orange..." I studied the girl, she had brown hair with blonde tips and I could feel the pull of Faunus on her, as well as the rest of team mates even though only Dante and the black haired guy had visible ones. I had a feeling the hat hid a pair of ears but I moved on noting the bright green eyes and way her shoulders curved suggesting shyness.

"This is Cyan Rouge..."

"For the love of...one time! I spell my name wrong one time, and you just won't let it go."

"Nope! Life isn't a song by Demi Lovato after all."

"Uh.."

"Oh right sorry, this is Cyan Rogue, our very own anti social loner and hater of all things people related."

Scanning the guy head to toe I took in the black hair that fell to bellow his shoulders as well as his oddly blue coloured jackal ears, finally settling on his naturally bright eyes. Turning my attention back to Silver I was intrigued to get a better look at her as she had removed the thick black cloak she had been wearing. Silver sported a highly polished robotic left arm, thick black hair with bright purple tips, without really thinking about it I took note of the velvety black ribbon that was in her hair tied in a very similar way to Blake's 'assuming she is a Faunus as she feels like one, it must be how she hides her ears'. Finally I settled my gaze on her warm amber eyes, Meeting her stare head on I said "well looks like we have things to discuss."

"Like what?" Dante was definitely the leader if that surly cold tone of voice was any indicator as to how he took threats to his team.

"Like do you all want to come with us? Or do you want to go your own separate way and catch up with us later? I don't care which but I will need to discuss it with my team if you want to come with."

"They are welcome to come if they want." Mercury mumbled as he slung an arm around my waist, while leaning heavily against me.

Rolling my eyes but smiling warmly at the top of Mercury's head I rubbed his silvery locks fondly "finally up sleeping beauty?"

Groaning he slumped slightly, if I was any weaker I would have been dragged to the ground but as it was I remained standing...just. "Don't mock me this early in the morning, I don't have the mental capacity to fight back."

Laughing I turned my attention back to the group of Faunus in front of us "so, you coming or what?"

Several long meaningful looks passed between the group, including a harsh looking glare from jackal boy, as I had so eloquently dubbed Cyan. Finally Dante spoke up "no, I don't think it is wise at this moment we will continue on our way and catch up with you at a later date."

Nodding her head in agreement Silver added "if we see or hear anything about the winter maiden we will send word."

"How the network is down?"

"Oh, well if you link your scrolls up you can send short text messages with little bursts of aura. Its not perfect but its better than nothing right?"

"That is awesome thank you, here let me link us up." Moments later and myself and Silver were linked up on each other scrolls so we should be able to send messages if we need to. "Well we will be seeing you, travel safe."

"You too Dove, its been nice seeing you sister season."

* * *

 **AN- Just so everyone is aware, I corroborated with some other authors for this chapter and included some of their characters at their request. So say hello to the mighty team DUSC I had to dumb them down a little for my story because they were just a smidgen too OP, so everybody hold on tight because its gonna be a bumpy ride! XD**

 **-SL xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

Cringing I tugged my cloak closer, shivering and scowling at the huge plumes of white that bloomed with every exhalation I made. Stomping my way through the knee deep snow, I was trying very hard not to think about the amount of snow that had started to stick to my wings. Spotting a faint greyish smudge on the horizon I let out a very undignified squeak that frankly I couldn't care less about at the moment, far to pleased to be seeing signs of civilisation.

"I can see the town guys, hurry up would ya!"

"Coming coming, jeez anyone would think you hate the cold."

Shooting Emerald a dirty look I started stomping faster, intent on reaching a nice warm hotel room so I could defrost my wings. "Yes well there is a reason most birds fly south for the winter! We don't like the cold, in fact, we hate it! With a passion unrivalled by anything this side of grim!"

"Oh yeah, I never thought about that but I suppose being part bird probably would make you hate the cold."

"Just shut up and get moving!" Turning out the others quiet muttering I sped up slightly intent on reaching the town before nightfall.

xxx

* * *

xxx

The hotel was in sight when there was the loud sound of angry shrieking and shouting, pausing I shot the hotel one last forlorn look before turning to investigate the sounds. Just around the corner we found the source of the shouting, Weiss and her sister were standing toe to toe screaming at each other.

Sighing I searched for something to break up the fight but before I could find a suitable scape goat a ball of white blurred past my face, and collided directly with the side of winters face. The screaming stoped. Winter turned to see who threw the snowball and too late I realised I was standing right where the snowball had come from and "...did you just..." yep she thought I threw it. "...You little.." apparently that was as far as her patience was willing to go today as she promptly pulled her rapier from its scabbard and pointed it at me.

"Ah for the love of...I just want to get warm...why do I get myself into these things?" Ignoring my own rhetorical question I pulled my scythe out and I just made out the surprised gasp from Weiss before winter charged at me.

Ducking and weaving I evaded all of Winters attacks, unfortunately her inability to hit me only resulted in her getting more frustrated. Now glyphs were being thrown into the mix meaning I had to pay even more attention to what I was doing.

"Damnit lady, I didn't throw the stupid snow ball, stop trying to kill me!" All I got in response was a wordless shriek of rage. "You're great at communicating, did you know that? I totally got an understanding vibe from that very eloquent screech."

Mercury deciding to be helpful butted in "hey wouldn't being part bird mean you can understand her? Did that actually mean anything?"

"Of course"

Clearly he missed the sarcasm as he responded with "seriously? What did it mean?"

I was about to reply when a wall of ice slammed into my midsection sending me flying. My spine connecting squarely into a very solid surface caused me to revise the decision to reply. Gasping I tried to suck some much needed air into my lungs, when blondie decided to make it personal "stupid girl! Don't you know not to challenge your betters, hopefully now you've learnt your lesson You won't go..."

Shooting to me feet I cut her off mid sentence "you know what blondie? I don't give a flying shit what you think. You are certainly not my better, and while I was holding back because you didn't know I didn't throw the stupid snowball, you just made it personal! So get over here, and I will show you who's better Bitch!"

Whipping out my scythe I swung it back and forth a few times in a taunting manner, like waving a red flag in front of a bull she came charging straight at me.

xxx

* * *

xxx

Smirking at the downed form of one Winter Schnee, I was in the middle of congratulating myself when a loud squeal had me spinning around. Lifting my scythe in the same movement, only to see Ruby hugging a slightly less enthusiastic Weiss. Relaxing and putting my scythe away I searched the crowd for the rest of team RWBY, spotting them I stepped back and attempted to fade into the crowd. Catching sight of Mercury I made a beeline for him, looping my arm through his I muttered "act natural!"

He was about to respond when I saw Weiss turn in this direction, quickly elbowing him in the side so he wouldn't attract any more attention to us. Ducking my head slightly I watched the happy reunion of team RWBY out of the corner of my eye, team JNPR wasn't far behind and soon it was a veritable party.

Guiding Mercury away from the group of teens I mentally cursed how they seemed to be following us and it was getting more and more difficult to evade them. I knew the second we met up again we would fight and I didn't want that for my friends. As soon as we were out of sight I turned to Mercury and said "where are the others?"

"They're waiting at the hotel"

Nodding I responded "okay, good! Lets get to the hotel so I can defrost my wings."

Laughing lightly I would never admit how warm and mushy inside it made me feel to here Mercury reply "sure doll lets thaw those feathers, though by the way you were fighting I'm surprised they aren't already thawed cause it was hot as hell." He finished it with a roguish smile and wink directed at me.

"Smooth, now lets get inside before I decide to migrate for the winter!"

* * *

 **Author Note: So guys, I'm sorry? Yeah please don't murder me, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I had a photography exam and then just sort of lost my writing mojo and its taken me this long to write a chapter I completely lost my direction for this story. Hopefully I can get a direction for it again and speed things up so we can get to the boss fight and then wrap this story up. Hopefully my chapters will also be a bit longer in the future so yeah, thanks for bearing with and for reading this and hopefully people will review. I am more than open for plot ideas, the guys need to meet the winter maiden so if you have any ideas then please message me or put them in a review also any ideas for the next pov? Cheers and thx for reading!**

 **-SL xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Neo pov**

"I just ate a peanut!" Emerald turned to stare at me with wide incredulous eyes,

She practically exploded with excitement "did you just talk?!"

Shaking my head I pulled out my vibrating scroll just as it repeated the ring tone ~I just ate a peanut!~

"Oh its your ring tone?" At my nod she continued looking distinctly disappointed "oh, well I suppose 'I just ate a peanut' would be a weird thing for you to say right now anyway right?"

Snorting I nodded and was just reading the text message I got when the window crashed inwards and there was Dove laying in a huge pile of glass. Blinking I stood and approached her concern weighing heavily on me, until she groaned and rolled to her feet. Smiling at us she said "feel like joining in a fight? Team RWBY and team JNPR figured out we're here and they aren't happy"

"No kidding!" came the shouted response as Mercury came soaring in the same window, landing sprawled in Dove's arms. Peering up at his girlfriend he said "hello love, I do believe we've got this the wrong way round."

Rolling my eyes I jogged over to the window and saw all eight members of the combined teams scowling up at us. Turning back I rose an eyebrow at the rest of my team, question evident in my eyes 'well are we going or what?'

Grinning Dove said "hell yes!"

Gripping Mercury tighter she whooped loudly before racing past me and hurling herself back out the window.

Emerald shook her head and walked over to me more sedately and said "fancy giving me a lift?" While gesturing to my parasol, grinning I just clicked the lacy pink fabric open and held a hand out to her.

Smirking back she took my hand and we both launched ourselves out the broken window and descended into the chaos bellow.

xxx

* * *

xxx

 **Ruby pov (before they reach atlas)**

"Jaune your nearly as bad at map reading as Ruby! Just give Ren the map and let him navigate."

"Hey!" I couldn't believe they thought I was bad at map reading, I mean it was true but still!

"Sorry Ruby but its true you couldn't read a map worth your life."

Pouting I said "how come you can't read a map anyway Jaune? I thought all guys were good at these things."

Jaune frowned and said "my sisters alway used to say I am at least 45% woman."

~I am at least 45% woman~

"Wha...!"

Whipping around we all blinked at pyrrha who grinned and waved her scroll back and forth, "that is gonna be my ring tone now!"

"No! Pyrrha, how could you?"

Smiling she said "sorry Jaune but I think this just is so cute especially as you wore a dress to the dance and everything"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! That was so funny wasn't it Ren and Now he said his sisters have been saying this for so long makes you wonder what else happened when he was a child." Sighing dreamily Nora continued "I want to meet his sisters! They must have so many good stories!"

"Pyrrha! Look what you did! Im supposed to be the leader! How can I lead you if none of you respect me!"

"Jaune of course we respect you."

Biting my lip I had to fight a grin, Jaune was really sweet but he just didn't scream 'respect me!' especially after we found out his hoodie had a bunny on the front. Apparently spotting my grin he said "Ruby!" Lunging forwards he tackled me into the snow.

"AHHHHHHHHH cold! cold! cold! cold! Very very cold! Jaune!" scrambling back to my feet I hurled a snow ball at his head. unfortunately this quickly dissolved into a all out snow ball fight with team RWBY against team JNPR. I was certain we would win, ducking a snow ball that came very close to my face. We would win! At any cost! Pulling out crescent moon I loaded up with packed snow and started firing, we would win!

xxx

* * *

xxx

 **Weiss pov (after fight with winter)**

"ugh, can't you guys just stop being family?" We all turned to stare at Ruby wide eyed for that incredibly naive comment.

Shaking my head I said "Ruby you can't just 'stop being family! It doesn't work that way!"

"What doesn't work that way?"

Growling at how impudent she was being by questioning everything I snapped "life! Life doesn't work that way, you naive little girl!"

Ruby pouted and then seemed to bounce back as she said "its so good to have you back Weiss! Ive missed your sarcastic and rude comments so much!"

Under most circumstances I would be offended, however I was almost certain she was being completely sincere, that was just Ruby for you. "Just as I have missed the constant headache you give me!" I knew I was smiling slightly, which ruined the whole bitchy image I was trying to put across and from he grins from everyone I knew they saw it too. Huffing I said "I missed you too Ruby."

"Aw Weiss!" That was all the warning I got before I was being squished in a suffocating hug.

Cringing slightly I was vaguely aware someone was watching me, so after finally escaping the hug I turned only to see the retreating back of the woman in the green cloak. Frowning after the figure who had so soundly defeated my sister, I finally noted who she was walking arm in arm with. "Mercury!"

"What where?!" Echoed around as the rest of the teams spun around wildly trying to spot him.

Pointing I said "over there!" Immediately they all lurched forwards and I was dragged along as we chased after the baddie.

xxx

* * *

xxx

 **Dove pov (during fight- set right after Neo pov)**

"Hey!"

Whipping my head around to stare at Mercury I wheezed out a slightly winded sounding "yeah" as I jumped over a shot from Ruby's scythe.

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

"What the hell Mercury, now is not the time to become all philosophical we are in the middle of a fight! Contemplate the meaning of the universe later!"

"42!" Blinking in confusion for a minute at Nora who grinned and then fired off a whole bunch of missiles at us.

Shaking myself out of my stupor I threw my hands out, channelling blue dust to form a huge wall of ice. The missiles slammed into the ice, shattering it into thousands of tiny pieces which fell to the ground looking like snow. However the wall had done its job taking the missiles out with it.

For a long moment we all just stood there staring intently at each other, waiting for the other side to make a move first. I was panting heavily now, but when fighting against two to one odds it was harder than I thought it would be.

 **"Maybe I can help with that..."**

That was when I realised it wasn't just the wall of ice that was broken it also appeared the most mysterious and magical concept of 'the 4th wall' had also been broken and now I could communicate directly with author. Theories and ideas raced through my head with all the ramifications of this development. If I could talk to the author I could just ask where the people we need to find were, so no more pointless searching. A grin stole across my face, 'well if you could even the odds a little I would much appreciate it, thanks.'

 **"Sure thing I'll get right on that, this fight needs to end soon any way if your gonna make it in time to meet Ironwood"**

Blinking in surprise I thought 'wait we're meeting with Ironwood?'

 **"Yes?"**

* * *

 **Author note: Okay so, from now on there will be some serious 4th wall breaking so if you don't like this I'm really sorry but a friend suggested this and I saw this as the perfect way of speeding up the story just a bit with out leaving huge plot holes in my wake.**

 **So here we are, the next chapter and I hope you all like it. this chapter has so many inside jokes for my friends so if something seems just a little random that is why, I have tried to make them seamless though. As well as this I'm also apologising for jumping around so much in this chapter with so many different pov's, but I'm just trying to set down the base of the next chapters and it kinda required some jumping. But yeah thanks for reading I hope you stick it out until the next chapter and please review! thanks ;)**

 **Merry Christmas every one, this will be my last update until after Christmas so I hope you like it.**

 **-SL xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**"Right where were we?"**

'You were going to even the odds so we can go meet Ironwood'

 **"Oh right. Here we go, how is this?"**

I was just about to ask what the author was talking about when a very familiar voice called out "sister season! It is so good to see you again, how have you been?"

Turning I spotted Silver flower aka the summer maiden strolling towards us with the rest of team DUSC behind her, "Silver good to see you too, yeah I've been fine. Although this fight is dragging on a bit and we have a meeting to get to, feel like lending a fellow maiden out?"

Silver was just about to answer when..."Fellow maiden?!" the high pitched shriek came from Weiss "what did I miss?!"

Snorting I said "quite a lot Weiss Schnee, quite a lot."

"You! Why did you throw a snow ball at my sister?"

"Oh for the love of...I didn't throw a snow ball at your sister! Why does everyone blame me for these things?"

 **"Because the story wouldn't be funny if they didn't."**

"Oh yeah that was me, sorry 'bout that." Mercury had the gall to look sheepish.

I could tell my eye was probably twitching but I didn't care, "look do you still want to fight now the numbers are even, with our two maidens to your none or can we go now?"

Scowling Weiss looked like she was about to argue but Ruby placed a hand lightly on her arm and said "you can go, just please don't cause any trouble while you're here"

Giving her a swift nod I tugged Mercury away in the direction of the main Ironwood industries building.

xxx

* * *

xxx

"But...but...but you...your dead! How...how are you..."

"Not dead?" I was trying so hard not to grin at the wide smile and genera chirpiness of the Penny look alike standing in front of us.

"Uh yeah." Emerald looked so disturbed by the appearance of the girl that she had completely lost her composure and was stuttering, the great and mighty Emerald stuttering. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe it.

"Well my dad built me a new body and downloaded my consciousness into this new body, I even retained my memories."

"Oh um I...uh Im sorry about what happened, it wasn't Pyrrha's fault you died, it...it was mine. I caused Pyrrha to see something that wasn't there that caused her reaction."

"Oh, well I'm okay now so I forgive you."

"Seriously, just like that!"

"Just like that." Smiling at Penny I marvelled at how happy she always is, so forgiving and gentle.

Stepping forwards I said "hello Penny, its lovely to see you again." Holding my hand out I waited for her to shake my hand.

She looked surprised at my wording but never the less shook my hand, and when she did I was startled at the odd familiar feeling it gave me. Frowning I pondered the feeling for a moment, 'what does this remind me of?'

 **"Huh I never would have pegged her for a fan of the cold."**

'What on earth are you talking about?'

 **"Well why do you think she feels familiar?"**

'I don't...wait are you trying to tell me that she is the winter maiden?'

 **"maybe...okay yes, yes I am."**

'Oh, well that makes things much easier.' Turning look more closely at Penny I said out loud "hey Penny, are you aware you're the winter maiden?"

"Wha...how did you know?!"

Grinning I gave a little bow and said "Spring greets you sister season."

"Oh...oh..oh your the spring maiden?"

"Yep! Can we count on you to help us bring down Salem, Cinder and co.?"

"Of course you can, but may I ask why you are currently with two of Cinder's associates?"

Smiling I loved how Penny was so trusting and willing to listen before judging, "yes of course. They used to work for Cinder but they had a change of heart and now with me, they make up team DENM."

"DENM? so your name starts with a 'D' then?"

Nodding I said "yeah, it does but it's not really important now. We need to get Silver and then we need to find Cinder and Salem and we need to finish this."

"Right well Silver shouldn't be a problem but how are we going to find Cinder and Salem, no body knows where they are hiding?"

"Oh right let me just see if I can find her..." 'uh hey author lady where are Cinder and Salem?'

" **They in this weird other world place."**

'What! How are we supposed to get there then?'

 **"Simple, you remember those weird black puddle things the grim were coming out of?"**

'Yeah, what about them?'

 **"You just have to jump in one of those and you will find your self there."**

'Seriously?'

 **"Seriously."**

'Okay then.' Straightening up I said "okay I know how to get there but, we need to go back to Vale."

"How do you know this?"

"I have my ways." Emerald gave me a very unimpressed look, "okay, okay, okay I have a source but I can't say who."

"Right, well I trust you so just this once I won't push it, but I expect full disclosure on all future escapades."

Grinning I said "of course Em" flinging myself forwards I squeezed the girl in a tight hug and then leg the way from he room, Penny trailing long behind us. Pausing as we exited Ironwood industries I said "do you think general Ironwood is going to be mad we borrowed you for an adventure Penny?"

"Uh...he always said I should try to learn as much as I could and I think this counts as learning so, no I don't think he can be mad when he encouraged this in some form."

Grinning I was very pleased with the cunning nature of this girl and was about to say so when the author cut in and said **"ah a perfect Slytherin even if I do say so myself."**

'Um whats a Slytherin?'

 **"Oh...um well you see, I'll tell you when your older."**

'really' I couldn't help the slight lift of my eyebrow, however when Mercury shot me a curios look I quickly schooled my featured and cut the conversation with the author off. We knew what we needed to now, so we should be leaving before people notice Penny is gone. "Right so off we go then, before people try to stop us 'kidnapping you' Penny."

Penny laughed and we left quickly through a side door to the building that let us out into an alley way. "Right so how do we find this Silver you mentioned, I am guessing she is another maiden, either summer or fall I suppose."

"Yeah she's summer so we need to grab her before we go to Vale."

"Right well lets go then shall we?"

"We shall!"

* * *

 **Author Note: So here is the next chapter please read and review so I know how I'm doing, any suggestions are welcome.**

 **-SL xx**


	22. Chapter 22

Arriving back at our hotel room, broken glass still littering the carpet I said "so do we tell team RWBY and team JNPR?"

"Tell us what?"

Freezing hand still gripping the door handle I said "uh...guys?" Peering around at the rest of my team and the very quiet team DUSC, that all seemed content to let me deal with this on my own. "Thanks! Very supportive."

"Tell us what?!"

Ah Weiss was as impatient as ever, "well we know where Cinder and Salem are and we were going to confront them in a huge climactic boss battle. We were wondering if you wanted to come, or if you wanted to pass this time."

"What do you think you can do against Cinder and Salem on your own?"

"Well something is telling me that if we get all four maidens in one room something interesting will happen."

 **"Oh something will, something definitely will."**

"Right well I think I speak for everyone when I say that we should probably come, just to make sure you don't get into even more trouble, mostly because we don't trust you." The last bit was muttered under her breath so probably only the Faunus in the room caught it, team DUSC shifted uncomfortably. Probably wondering if they were included in that statement.

She got a nod from everyone on both teams RWBY and JNPR as well as an over enthusiastic "yeah!" from Ruby.

"Cool! So we need to head back to Vale, and then you remember those weird ass black puddle/ portal things?"

Nora piped up now "yeah those looked so cool I really wanted to jump in one to see where it would take me."

"Well now you will get to know, that is where Salem and Cinder are. We have to go through the portal things."

xxx

* * *

xxx

"Remind me again why we agreed to this?"

"Because we need all the help we can get."

"Right." Wrinkling my nose at the sight of Jaune with his head buried in a small paper bag, I tried to ignore the acrid scent of vomit. Gaging slightly I muttered "nope!" And bounded from my seat making my way up to the cockpit to check on Neo and see how we were doing time wise.

Nudging the door open I peeked in and when I saw it was just Neo I relaxed and stepped in flopping down into the co pilot seat. "So how long till we get there?" Neo shot me a withering look, smiling and holding my hands up in the classical 'I surrender' sign I continued "I was messing with you, I just couldn't stand the smell of Jaune throwing up any more so I came here to escape it. So anything interesting to report?"

Neo just shrugged, a small amused smile gracing her face.

"Right then do you mind if I just chill here for the rest of the flight?"

Grinning now Neo shook her head and I settled in for the rest of the flight, intent on trying to sleep some before we landed.

 **Neo pov**

I smiled when I spotted Dove's head loll to one side, signalling she had completely fallen asleep. If I wasn't piloting a plane I would have drawn something on her face, but I didn't even have a pen on me anyways.

Turning back to face the front I focused on the soft looking clouds as they drifted past, tracing my gaze over the intranets I noted we should be arriving in Vale in about three hours. So it was probably really a good thing Dove had decided to take a nap, everyone else should but I doubt they would.

 **Qrow pov**

Sneaking a glance around the abandoned building I was crouched behind, I grinned when I saw the approaching form of a transport ship. Ducking back down I settled in to wait for them to get to here, it shouldn't take them long.

Approximately ten minutes later I heard the distinct sound of bickering slowly drawing closer, straightening up immediately, I leaned my self up against the building, doing my best to look nonchalant. When the large group of teens walked past I cleared my throat causing all of them to jump and several weapons to be drawn. "Whoa, chill its just me." Lifting my hands I eyed the weapons of the people I didn't know, there looked to be a full team of people I didn't recognise and "Penny? What the...I thought you died!"

"Nope Im perfectly fine, just like someone else we both know."

Stiffening I glanced at 'Spring' with out really meaning to. I couldn't help but remember just how much Spring remind me of Dove and to know that Penny might also believe the two girls were one and the same was a relief. Nodding I said "good to know and...well its really good to see you up and about Cogsworth." Penny just grinned at me, shaking my head I turned to face team DENM, "so what are you doing here?"

Spring was the one who answered "we came to jump through one of those black puddle/portal things, so we can have a dramatic show down with Salem and Cinder."

"Okay?" Yep that kind of understated dry humour was definitely very Dove like. "Well I guess Im coming too."

"Anyone else? I swear at this rate, we might as well invite the whole world on our little adventure!"

Swallowing my grin I turned to face a peeved looking Weiss, "well miss Schnee, I don't know about you, but I feel that this excursion deserves some adult supervision."

"Great now if no-one minds could we maybe get going sometime this week?!" Blinking I studied the sarcastic blue eyed kid who spoke, he had oddly vibrant blue furred jackal ears on top of his head.

"Your ears are blue."

"Yes thank you for pointing out the obvious, you dumb..."

One of the other unknown kids cut him off with a sharp sounding "Cyan! Enough, there is no need for that."

Taking in the dark brooding atmosphere around the red haired man, who I assumed to be the leader and noting the red wolf ears perched on his head, I smiled giving the Faunus a nod of thanks. Turning to face the crowd as a whole I said "well sorry for holding everything up, shall we proceed?"

It was Spring who answered "yes lets go, if I recall correctly there is a large portal over this way."

Everyone myself included turned and started following the girl in green. She really was a natural leader, there was just something about her that made you want to follow her commands.

* * *

 **Author note: Okay so updates are gonna be a little slower now, because we go back to school soon and we have a shit tone load of mock exams when we go back. Exams which I will have to write around, so please be patient and I will update whenever I can, as often as I can.**

 **Thank you, don't forget to review on you way out, bye and thanks for reading!**

 **-SL xxxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Blake pov**

"Here this one looks like a good one, not too many grim, but there is a bit of a drop."

"Let me get this straight. You want us, to jump down there?" I stared at Spring not understanding how she could expect us to trust her just like that and jump in there.

"Yeah, I do."

"Uh yeah well here's the thing..."

"I'm going first!" And then Nora charged past me, grinning like a loon and front flipped into the black puddle like portal.

"What the...?! Nora! What the hell!"

"Excuse me, I believe I shall be going next." Then to add to the madness Ren walks past and calmly steps into the portal.

"Has everyone gone mad?!"

"No thats just Nora, I suppose that means the rest of us are going to then?" Jaune looked so resigned that I realised that really was just Nora, she was always so impulsive.

"Fine then one of you is going next." I said pointing at Spring and her friends.

"You don't just me?"

"No."

"Okay I'll go then."

"What?! Do...uh, Spring you don't need to prove anything to them!"

"I know I don't have to Em but I want them to trust me and if going next will help then I will."

"Trust you! We don't even know you!" For a second I thought she flinched but I couldn't see why she would.

"Right." I watched her step forward and vanish into the portal, shortly followed by the rest of team DENM and then team DUSC joined them.

Sighing when I realised there was no other excuses not to go, I stepped forwards "come on then, lets go." So striding forwards I dropped into the portal and as I did I faintly heard Jaune say, "this time I need a landing strategy." This was followed by a lot of laughter and I remembered fondly our time at Beacon, when our teams were decided and how Jaune had no idea how to land, once he got launched into the air.

Focusing just in time to arrange my feet so I landed lightly on the balls of my feet. I blinked and looked around, it was very dark. I could see just fine because of my excellent night vision, which was thanks to my Faunus blood. Team DUSC all seemed to be fine as well which fit with what I felt from them, I couldn't see Spring's face but I knew she was Faunus so she should be able to see just fine.

Scrambling out of the way just in time to not be squished as Ruby landed, I waited for the rest of my team. When everyone was finally down including Qrow, who seemed to be lost in thought the whole time we had been bickering before, I noted that aside from me the only other member of our group of friends who had no trouble seeing was Penny, which was likely due to her being a robot.

"Right so which way do we go?"

"Crap."

"You don't know where we're going?!"

"I...well I've never been here before!" Immediately everyone was whispering and muttering to each other, team DUSC was looking more than a little concerned now. "Would all of you shut up so I can think?!" Silence fell and for several minutes Spring paced, muttering under her breath and shooting us looks before seemingly coming to a conclusion "right. Well you aren't going to like this, but you're gonna have to trust me. At least a little any way."

"Oh and why do we need to do that?" I couldn't quite keep the suspicion from my voice.

"Because Qrow and I are going to scout the area and when we come back we'll share what we found, and hopefully one of us will have found Salems palace thing. You will need to trust that we aren't lying abut what we found."

"Why you and Qrow?"

"Can anyone else turn into a bird?...No? Didn't think so..."

"I can fly!" That came the alway stern looking Dante.

"How?" Now I could hear genuine curiosity in Spring's voice.

"I can channel my aura into forming a pair of wings."

"Fascinating, however grim have very keen sight, especially in conditions like this, are you sure you wouldn't be spotted. Or other wise noticed, particularly by the Nevermores?"

"I can take a couple of measly Nevermores!"

"That isn't what I'm concerned about, we want the element of surprise, battling a bunch of Nevermore on your own will cause a scene. One that will get you noticed by Salem probably and then our surprise attack will be gone."

"Oh, right I guess not then. I don't really do stealth when I fight."

Nodding she turned back to face the group as a whole and said "right, my form is white so I'm gonna stick out with this back drop. So someone is going to have to dump some of this dust stuff," here she kicked the ground slightly causing a large cloud to rise up, of said black dust, "on me...Ahhh not yet, jeez!" I had to admit that was funny and apparently the jackal boy also though it was funny, right up until she said "watch it rouge boy, I'll get you back for that later!" Now looking irritated she turned to Qrow, "you go that way and circle round there and ill do the opposite. Kay?"

"Yeah whatever."

Both transformed and it was weird to watch, then Neo was dropping a load of dust on Spring and despite not being Faunus she seemed to be doing okay in regards to seeing. Now both the birds were black they took to the sky quickly vanishing even to my keen sight. And so the waiting began.

xxx

 **Qrow pov**

I flew swiftly, not wanting to linger. Especially around the Nevermores, because while they hadn't bothered me in my bird form before I didn't want to chance fate...at least not with my life at any rate. So as I flew I concentrated mostly on my goal of locating this palace and getting the hell out of here, I had to admit I was more than pleased when I saw the huge onyx building. It had tall towers with sharp looking points at the top, circling the building I was careful to note all the locations of guards and grim groups. They may have changed by the time all of us got back here but at least it would give us an idea of what we were dealing with.

* * *

 **Author Note: Okay next chapter is here, how do you like it people? Any good? We're getting towards the end now, things are going to be heating up, so please review on your way out and tell me how it was, cheers. See ya soon.**

 **-SL xxxx**


	24. Chapter 24

Dove pov

As I flew back to the camp I was disappointed I hadn't found it but when I got there I noted Qrow was talking to them all animatedly and seemed to be quite positive so I was assuming he found it. Landing I transformed back and said "so you found it?"

"Yep."

"Thats great, so which way are we going?"

"This way" he said, gesturing at the path behind him.

"Okay then lead on, oh mighty king of scouting."

I watched him and saw a sad look cross his face as his eyes got distant for a second before he seemingly shook it off and started leading us towards Salem's palace.

We had been walking quietly for some time when a voice cut through the silence, "you won't be going any further!"

Jerking to a halt I stared at the man blocking our path, he was short and kinda weedy looking, certainly not any kind of threat. However the sharp looking blades on his gauntlets suggested he was a fighter. Frowning I stepped forwards "who are you to stop us?"

"Me? You can call me Tyrian, and I am the queen's right hand. Now turn back or be destroyed!"

Sharing a brief glance with Emerald, I nodded slightly to the left and she grinned and winked. It didn't take long for the effects of her powers to show.

"My queen?...What?...I...I don't...No!...I...I...I'll do better...Please...I won't disappoint you again...Please...No!" Dropping to his knees he groaned and wailed and then suddenly he seemed to snap and go completely insane. Lunging to his feet he started swinging his bladed gauntlets wildly, while screaming incoherently. Then just as suddenly as he started he stoped, tilting his head to one side and turning slowly in Emeralds direction. "Little illusionist you returned? Why are you...Ah, I see you returned but not to rejoin the queen but to fight against her, well in that case..."

He seemed to shake of the illusion completely and shot towards her, then the fight was on and several grim joined in.

"Go on go! Mercury, Neo and I can take 'em!"

When I looked like I was going to argue, Qrow snapped "I'll stay and help them out, we'll catch up to you. Now go!"

Reluctantly I started leading everyone away from the fight, the castle was in sight now so we knew where we were going. Twice more we had to stop to fight of small packs of grim however when we stood on the steps to the palace we were all in one piece. Striding forwards and shoving the door open, we were confronted with the ugliest and strangest grim I had ever seen, there was an almost human quality to it. In fact it strongly resembles some kind of knight on horseback.

Ren made an odd strangled noise and Nora looked beyond tense, "We'll take this one, keep going!"

"Not without us, your not!" Jaune and pyrrha stepped forwards to join their team mates and so the team was split again. There was just myself, Penny, team RWBY and team DUSC left now.

Trecking onwards we followed the path never deviating from the main hallway, and walking in complete silence. I took note of the very limited number of grim we were encountering on route, all of them were dealt with fairly easily. Finally we were halting in front of a pair of huge oak doors, grotesque carvings of grim could be seen all over the doors.

I spared a single moment to wish Mercury was here, before I grabbed the beowolf head handle and shoved the door open, revealing the main room to be empty save a single large thrown at the rear of the room housing Salem, while Cinder stood on her left and Hazel and Watts on her right.

Strolling in I has to fight a grin when I saw Cinders face, I really hated her and it was awesome to see what Ruby did. If the venomous look on her face as she eyed the girl in question where any indicator, she hated Ruby for it.

"Looking a little worse for wear Cinder?"

Snarling she lunged forwards, only stoping when Salem raised her hand, although she looked like she really didn't want to. Flashing her a grin I was pleased to note her whole body strained towards me, indicating she had seen, and it had suitably enraged her. "Enough Cinder!"

Instantly like a kicked puppy she retreated back and her face blanked of emotion, although the rage was still clear in her eyes.

Glancing back over the groups my gaze lingered on Penny and Silver, tilting my head slightly in Cinder's direction, I was relieved they got the message when they both nodded and started forwards. I was quick to catch up, and we slowly advanced on the group at the thrown. Team RWBY and the rest of team DUSC followed. The closer we got the heavier the air in the room seemed to become, even from where I stood I could feel the tension ratcheting up with every step we took. It had been many years since all four maidens had been this close together.

Wind started to pick up swirling around the room, I could feel it tugging at my cloak. It took a second longer to realise I could feel the tugging inside as well, like part of my soul was trying to get out. Chancing a quick glance over at Silver and Penny I could see the strain on their faces showing they could feel it too, returning my gaze to Cinder I was pleased to see she looked almost constipated, clearly she felt the pulling too. The closer we got the more insistent the tugging was, it was almost painful now. Going off instinct I reached out and grasped Penny's hand, who in turn grabbed Silvers, we kept walking until Cinder stumbled forward. She looked less than impressed and it looked more like she was being dragged by a magnetic force than actually walking, but as soon as she was in range I grabbed one of her hands.

Power flooded my body and four screams echoed around the room, I could see everyone else gathering at the edges of the room away from the maelstrom we were causing. However my vision was quickly obscured, as the electrical like current running through me doubled in strength, and I mentally noted Silver must have grabbed Cinder's other hand.

* * *

 **AN- Hahaha I am soooooo sorry for taking so long to update this *hiding behind laptop* please forgive me. I was very distracted with my other fics and lately I'v just not really wanted to write anything and I've been continually starting new stories but not getting very far and stopping before I can even post the first chapter, so please bare with and I will try to finish this story off for all of you with some haste. If anyone has any ideas on how this could end I would love to hear them so please leave a review or PM me your ideas, thank you!**

 **-SL xxx**


End file.
